25 Moons: Aftermath
by xPorcelain Vampirex
Summary: it's been 25 years after the fall of Aizen. life in Soul Society is peaceful, or as peaceful as it can get. but whispers of trouble are arising and what will they bring? read/review please! ByaOC, IchiRuki
1. Prologue

hai everyone i'm baack~ lol so yeah i finally got around to re-submitting this little tale i've spun and am glad to be active on here again.

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything: Kita, Kiba, and Shizuka are mine enjoy! 8D**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping sounded in the distance.

He looked up from reading a book he'd been re-reading for the past five weeks as a disgruntled yawn sounded from the woman exiting her room to come into the dining room.

"You don't look like you got enough sleep." He mused, watching her sit down on his left and rub sand from her eyes.

She scowled slightly at him, sipping from the tea the servant brought. "Blame your brother-in-law; he had me doing paperwork late last night." She replied, a bit short-tempered this early in the morning, drinking from her cup contently.

It'd been 25 years since she'd had to wake up so early to get to the barracks and do her usual routine of training, paperwork, patrolling on occasion, and repeat.

Now that she was the lieutenant of 6th squad, she felt she could relax a little into her updated life.

At least until the fortnight, where she'd been stuck doing the ever-presentable paperwork until an hour or so past midnight; she'd even brought the remainder of the papers home to finish them before happily retiring to a warm bed.

She silently thanked God that he wasn't in the mood last night, especially after she'd been working her fingers off for the majority of it; he'd even been considerate enough to let her sleep in this morning.

The familiar light footsteps sounded from the hallway as a girl walked into the dining room.

She was petite, had dyed red hair, olive skin tone, and big silver eyes that were narrowed sleepily as she skulked into the dining room to plop down next to the woman.

"'Morning, Shizuka." He greeted lightly from reading, turning the page.

The teenager scowled slightly. "'Morning, Akatsuki-sama." She greeted back, mustering up her feigned politeness she was forced to show to anyone and everyone who was older than her.

Shizuka had been a high school freshman of 15 when she'd died in the World of the Living by a hit-and-run shot to the head from the back, having never really lived her life as a mortal; the woman on her right, Kita Kuchiki, had taken her in ten years ago, feeling pity on the girl during one of her missions to the 85th district.

Her husband hadn't entirely agreed on taking in the orphan, but within a year or so of her presence in his house, he'd come to tolerate the fact that she was another addition to the family.

Of course that didn't stop her from talking about him; she'd never said anything aloud in his presence – unless she wanted to get killed – but she always thought, ever since she'd first met him, that he was a snobby, arrogant noble that needed to pull the fifty-foot pole out of his ass.

"Hey!" A voice declared from the front room, making both of the older occupants of the dining room look up from staring into space to the familiar voice.

A man with spiked orange hair and calm brown eyes walked into the dining room, his white captains' robes flowing slightly behind him; a second man with long black hair and stoic gray eyes followed his comrade's lead, a slight scowl at the orange-haired captain's optimistic greeting furrowing his brow.

"Ichigo!" The woman declared in surprise, getting up first from the table to embrace the orange-haired captain, throwing her arms around his neck and laughing when he lifted her slightly from the floor.

The brown-eyed 13th squad captain chuckled warmly at seeing his old friend/ older-sister-figure surprised to see him, lowering her back to the floor. "It's been a while, huh?" He wondered of the 6th squad lieutenant.

"Yeah it has; I didn't figure you were the captain of the 13th squad." The amber-eyed man chuckled, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"'Course I was; where the hell've you _been_, Kiba, living under a rock this whole time?" Ichigo wondered of his old comrade, a sweatdrop formed on the side of his temple.

Kiba scoffed. "I'd thought you were still in the World of the Living, not filling in Ukitake's place as captain." He remarked annoyedly.

"What's that supposed to mean; ya don't think I'm doing a good **job** of it?" He challenged, a vein popping on his cheek as he moved closer towards the long-ago exiled Soul Reaper, his slightly brash temper he was known for as a teenager resurfacing.

"I dunno, _kid_, it might be what I was meaning to say…" He shot back, meeting his challenge, a vein popping on his temple.

"If you two are going to draw swords, refrain from doing so in_ my dining room_ and take it **outside**." The third man in the room cut across their verbal sparring, his stoic gray eyes turning into cold blades as he shot a glare from one man to the other, instilling the old fear of the strong captain they'd been accustomed to experiencing in previous years.

Kita smirked smugly between the two men; even Shizuka had to chuckle at their instant silence.

Ichigo perked up at hearing the teenager chuckle, now taking notice of her presence.

"So who's the kid?" He wondered curiously, glancing at the woman.

"**Oi!** I'm not a kid; I have **boobs**, ya know! And it's not "kid", it's Shizuka Dodeki!" She snapped, glaring up at the orange-haired captain.

"Your name sounds like a pseudonym…" He pointed out dryly.

"Oh yeah? At least my name doesn't mean "_strawberry_", porcupine head!" Shizuka shot back.

Ichigo scowled slightly, another vein popping on his face. "Why, you little…" He began.

"Both of you cut it out." Kita spoke up sharply, scowling from the captain to the girl. She folded her arms. "It's bad enough I didn't get much sleep last night, but to have you two raise your voices so freaking early in the morning is worse! Stow it unless you want your asses kicked to the farthest area of the Rukongai." She snapped, silencing them quickly with her threat.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly at his old friend, a slightly nervous sweatdrop formed on his temple. "Sorry, Kita." He apologized.

She smiled good-naturedly at him. "It's alright, just don't do it again. Ever. And you," she turned to the adopted teenager, meeting her irritated scowl with one of her own. "Mind your elders. Especially ones that're known for ass-kicking." She scolded patiently.

Shizuka scoffed under her breath and stormed out into the courtyard, slamming the door behind her wake.

Kiba and Ichigo released a sigh of relief when the tension in the air finally died out. "So just who is that girl anyway?" Ichigo asked of the room as Kita sat back down to her almost-empty cup of tea.

"She's nothing more than an orphan Kita felt pity for and decided to bring into our home." The 6th squad captain explained dryly, sitting next to his wife after she beckoned him to sit with her.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he wasn't entirely happy with their latest addition. "Don't be sore. She died when she was barely 15, and I found her in the 85th Rukon district." She explained calmly, jabbing him in the ribs as was her way of scolding him.

He smirked slightly at her method of scolding, squeezing her hand in his.

"She acts a hell of a lot like you, Kita." The orange-haired man noted, perking her ears.

She blushed slightly and scoffed. "What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?" She wondered pointedly, looking at her friend.

He sweatdropped at easily annoying his older-sister-figure, putting a hand up in surrender. "I just mean that when we first met, you acted nearly the same as she does, only you didn't mind beating the crap out of me on occasion to prove your point…" He explained himself.

Kiba coughed on his tea to hide his laughter at his friend's well-spoken point. "I remember those days; that was funny." He smirked at the younger man.

Ichigo scowled annoyedly. "Don't start that again…" He grumbled, shooting a death glare at his old friend before dismissing it.

Now that things had quieted down, Ichigo had to get a better look at his friend.

Kita hadn't changed much, except for her hair, which had been cut into a short do that left thick locks at the back of her neck that framed her face, two white hair pins keeping the parted bangs covering her right cheek out of her clear blue eyes' line of vision.

He smiled slightly as he noticed that her hair style was sort of based off the hair style of his petite lieutenant, except she (Kita) was of course taller.

"Oi, what're you staring for, moron?" She wondered, perking his ears and bringing him out of his thought train.

Kita scowled knowingly at her old friend, wondering if there was something on her face to have him ogling like the way he'd been doing.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing, it's just I forgot you cut your hair. It looks so different from how you used to have it." He explained sheepishly.

She smirked gently. "I've had my hair like this for almost 25 years already and you forgot? Geez, how oblivious can you be, Ichigo?" She teased her old friend.

He scoffed. "I didn't remember! Geez, I always saw your hair as long as it used to be." He declared in his defense.

Kita smirked slightly, perking up when her brother straightened from sitting next to her, closing his book and stowing it inside his robes. "Where're you going?" She wondered, meeting his calm amber eyes.

He shrugged, slinging his sheathed zanpakuto over his shoulder. "'Gonna bail. Ichigo, ya coming?" He wondered of the younger captain.

Ichigo nodded, straightening as well. "Yeah, guess so." He smirked slightly at his friend and ruffled Kita's hair. "See ya around, Lieutenant." He bid her farewell, dodging her swatting of his hand.

Kita scoffed quietly and rolled her eyes, waving back. "Shut up, strawberry." She said smiling at him as the two Soul Reapers abandoned the living room, leaving her with her husband and the sulking teenager in the courtyard.

He glanced past her at the closed door leading outside. "Shouldn't you go calm her?" He wondered, indicating the girl.

She scowled slightly. "Yeah. But you owe me for this," she remarked, kissing him briefly before straightening to walk outside, closing the door behind her.

Byakuya sighed, glad to finally have some peace once more in his house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her silver eyes glanced at her wordless intruder as she was sitting on the raised pathway, staring up at the clear blue skies overhead and hearing the birds chirping nearby.

Kita smiled slightly. "'Mind if I join you?" She asked politely.

Shizuka scoffed quietly and shook her head. "Go for it; it's your house." She declared.

She chuckled, sitting next to her young charge. "Technically it's Byakuya's, but yeah." She corrected calmly, letting her legs dangle over the wooden pathway's edge.

"So who was that orange-haired guy? He's a captain, isn't he?" Shizuka asked, glancing at her.

Kita nodded. "Ichigo. Yeah, I apologize for what he said. He can be a bit of a jackass sometimes. But he's a good kid; he just has a brash temperament." She explained, smiling wryly.

She raised a brow. "So just who is he?" She asked.

She pushed her hair back absently.  
"Well, it might be a shocker to you, but he used to be an outlaw, around here. He rescued my sister-in-law, Rukia, and he helped the Soul Society out with an issue involving three rogue captains. He's the most idiotic kid I've ever known, but he's got a good heart and he won't take a hostile situation lying down." She elaborated calmly, smiling again as she remembered the first day when she'd met the aforementioned redhead 13th squad captain.

Shizuka had both silver eyes on her now, looking away briefly when Kita met her stare.

"He must've been something, then." She mused quietly.

She smiled again. "Yeah. He is." She answered softly.

A black butterfly floated by, pausing to flutter before the two women; Kita lifted a hand for the messenger to land on her open palm.

"_Head-Captain Yamamoto requests that Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki arrive at the 1st squad barracks for an emergency meeting_." The messenger reported before the butterfly flew away from the Kuchiki estate.

Kita jumped to her feet. "Byakuya," she declared, making to open the door when he beat her to it and opened the door himself, looking to her.

He nodded. "Let's go." He glanced at the girl. "Don't get into trouble while we're away." He ordered, his tone clipped, as the girl stared back.

Shizuka scowled. Just who was _he_ to order her around?

Kita looked at her charge with a silent plea in her eyes; she scoffed and looked away, obeying despite her temper flaring brightly inside her.

Byakuya led the way to the 1st Squad barracks, Kita quickly at his heels.

* * *

_**review please! thanks 8D**_


	2. Prologue2: Black and Blue Prisoners

not much to put here atm so enjoy reading.

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

"**MOON-GIRL**!" A pink pinball flew at his lieutenant as they arrived at the 1st squad meeting room.

She caught the small lieutenant with a practiced outstretched arm, smiling lightly. "Hey, Yachiru." She greeted.

The pink-haired 11th squad lieutenant hugged her arm lightly.  
"You got invited too, huh? I didn't think you'd come; Pineapple-head and Ichi were boring me!" She giggled.

Kita looked over at the aforementioned captains and felt a sweatdrop form on the side of her head as they had gotten into another of their infamous arguing matches, a trademark that would often occur between the two men even in the past years.

A swift kick to the side of the orange-haired captain ended their argument, making both Renji and Kita look at who'd delivered the kick as the orange-haired man crashed into the far wall behind the Head-Captain's chair.

"**Idiot**! You two are making such a damn** racket,** you're causing a scene!" The petite 13th squad lieutenant shouted, glaring between the redheaded captains, defying all previous knowledge of her being the "reserved and honorable" noble girl.

Kita sweatdropped again. _Leave it to her to make this _**worse**, she thought.

"_**So are you, so shut up**_!" Renji and Ichigo snapped back, veins popping on their faces as they shouted her down.

She sighed and decided to cut in to save her sister-in-law.  
"Knock it off,** fruit basket**. And Ichigo, if you're gonna scold your lieutenant like that, do it back at your barracks, would ya?" She stepped in calmly, arms folded at her chest and a patient scowl on her face.

Both Renji and Ichigo quieted at her intervention.  
Rukia smiled appreciatively at her sister-in-law. "Thanks for that, Kita." She thanked her.

Kita shrugged calmly, the lieutenant's badge standing out on her nearly-black uniform as she dropped her arms to her sides.  
"Someone had to shut them up. Besides, they were starting to get on my nerves…" She mused.

The familiar banging on wood by the Head-Captain's cane made both women jump slightly before darting back to their spots in the line-up behind their captains; Byakuya let a smirk grace his lips at seeing both Kuchiki lieutenants jump and retreat to stand in their appointed lines.

Kita threw him a look, keeping her arms folded over her chest as she looked away. _He has the damn nerve to be amused at my misery_, she thought, scowling slightly.

"… Captain Kurotsuchi, please address the room on your findings regarding the captured Espada." The gravelly voice of the wizened Captain-Commander ordered, perking her ears.

Kita widened her eyes slightly, glancing at her captain to see he bore the same aloof and disinterested façade he was well-known for in previous captains' meetings.

_Just how can he remain so calm about this_? She wondered, reluctantly turning her line of vision to the madder-than-a-hatter captain that stepped forward to the front of the meeting room.

He certainly had to feel some sort of resentment towards the sudden news of the captured Espada, given how she had been injured by a certain blue-haired grinning devil 25 years ago.  
And how another one had almost killed Rukia, in that same time period…

"Which Espada is it?" Ichigo demanded, bursting her thought-bubble with his boisterous question, his brown eyes rounding on the golden-eyed madman standing before the room.

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned his crazed stare on the Vizard captain.  
"Oh, what was his name again? Oh yes! Grimmjow Jeagerjacques." He answered crisply, his raspy annoying voice silencing the room.

Kita widened her eyes again as her hand flew to her zanpakuto's hilt out of reflex as memories of the night when she'd fought the former Espada came flooding back to her.

"Why the hell is he still alive?" Her demanding question brought the attention of the room onto her, stealing the limelight from the mad scientist that glared at the taller of the Kuchiki women present.

She gripped the hilt gently. "He was once the enemy, right? His head should roll for the hell he helped bring upon the Soul Society." She declared angrily, throwing a glare at the orange-haired captain's incredulous brown stare.

"Although Lieutenant Kuchiki's comment is correct in this situation, it would only be wise to keep the Espada under further surveillance until a verdict is reached." Renji put in calmly, directing the attention away from the angered lieutenant.

"Don't be such a** fool**!" Kita began to snarl at him when Byakuya's left hand grabbed the scruff of her shihakusho, silencing her outburst.  
"**Kita**." He snapped, his cold tone making her flinch as she glared up at him.

She quieted reluctantly and exhaled shakily, lowering her gaze. "Forgive my outburst, Captain Abarai." She apologized softly, bowing her head.

His wicked grin flashed in her mind; she gripped her zanpakuto's hilt, her hand trembling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the hell got** into** you?" Ichigo demanded as he flanked the angered lieutenant back to the 6th squad barracks, his longer legs easily matching her frustrated stride down the raised pathway.

"You heard what I said." Kita snapped back, her tone almost as cold as her husband's.

"Kita, don't be **stupid**! Look, believe it or not, Grimmjow isn't as horrible as you think he is…" He fired back.

"So you don't give a shit about how he hurt me, then? How he hurt **Rukia**? How _you almost got killed_?" She rounded on him sharply, turning on her heel to glare up at her old friend's stern brown eyes as they passed the 5th squad barracks and were nearing her division.

"**Of course I care**! But it's been 25 years, for the gods' sakes! That's too damn long to hold a grudge against someone who's not even your enemy anymore." Ichigo snapped, his brow furrowed as he frowned down at her.

Kita clenched her fists reflexively. "You don't care** that much**, apparently." She declared, turning about to start walking again.

He caught her wrist from behind less than a few seconds later, making her look up to see his brown eyes were troubled and frustrated at the same time.

She turned to stare back at him for a long moment.

"I did care, alright? I **still** care. I wanted to rip him to shreds at seeing how badly he hurt you, that night." Ichigo admitted quietly, his gaze lowering to his feet.

Kita clenched her fists for another long second before sighing and embracing him, folding her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

He blushed slightly and then smirked wistfully, hugging her middle gently.

"You're still a moron, no matter how old you get." She chuckled, pulling away to look at his softened brown eyes. "No matter if you're a captain or a brat substitute Soul Reaper." She added with a smile.

Ichigo smirked again, letting her down. "I'm not a brat. And ya shouldn't act like I'm still a 17-year old human." He reminded.

Kita laughed and hit his chin with her fist calmly, throwing him back. "Whatever, baka Ichi-nii. Tell that to someone who'll believe that bullshit." She taunted, folding her arms over her chest.

He regained himself, scowling knowingly at the older lieutenant. "Why you…" He began to growl, stopping when seeing her laugh lightly.

His brown eyes softened wistfully again.

Although this light moment between the 13th squad captain and 6th squad lieutenant would appear to outsiders as a private moment, he knew as well as she did that he would never love her in a romantic sense, he instead loving and respecting her like an older sister he could always count on to give him a good beating for any stupid stunt he would pull.

And he intended to keep it that way; he didn't want to risk getting murdered by her husband's vicious bankai. He'd already went through** that** hell, twenty-five years ago.

She punched his side calmly. "Oi, quit daydreaming, baka." She declared, bursting his thought bubble and bringing his attention back to her.

"Ow… The hell was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his side gingerly.

"You were staring into space again. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come back to the house and hang out." Kita answered, rubbing behind her neck absently.

Ichigo smirked. "I'd like to, but Rukia would probably end up hunting me down if I decided to abandon her for the rest of the day." He declined, smiling sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled back. "All right." She sighed, continuing to walk to the 6th squad barracks.

"Besides, Byakuya looked pretty pissed off at you for your outburst, earlier." He added, traipsing after her.

Kita paused and grimaced at the reminder, running a hand through her hair. "Don't remind me. He's probably still gonna be pissy when I get home… You sure I can't go with you to the 13th squad barracks?" She wheedled, clasping her hands together and looking up at her friend pleadingly.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Pretty sure. Sorry, Kita." He sighed, ruffling her hair.

She sighed wearily and nodded. "It's OK. I brought this on myself, so I gotta face it alone, neh?" She wondered.

He sighed with her. "Yeah, you're right. Good luck, though." He wished as they were at the front entrance of the 6th division.

Kita smirked up at him, lowering his hand from her head to search out her captain in the barracks.

Ichigo watched her leave before he continued on to his division.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She poked her head into the captain's office. "Taichou?" She called.

Much to her displeasure, he was busy doing paperwork when she poked her head in; the black-haired captain looked up from signing off another paper to see her hesitant blue gaze.

He sighed. "You're lucky I'm your husband, as well as Renji's comment silencing anything else you had in mind to voice at the meeting." He mused, beckoning her entrance.

Kita obeyed and kept her eyes lowered, bowing briefly before him. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn." She apologized to him, straightening to push her hair back.

Byakuya shook his head. "It's alright; that brash tongue of yours almost got you into trouble, though. Again." He pointed out as she sat at her desk.

She smirked slightly. "You've never complained about it until today, Byakuya." She remarked calmly, her blue eyes on his pale face.

He returned the smirk. "You weren't a lieutenant then, either." He said simply, seeing her make a face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He fell back, gripping his zanpakuto in hand as he stared at her.

She gripped the hilt of her own zanpakuto reflexively, panting slightly.

"Oi." A voice declared, perking her ears and directing their attention off the sparring match.

Ichigo and Rukia stood near the opened doors of the large training room, watching the match with calm interest.

Kita sheathed her zanpakuto reflexively. "Hey, Ichigo. Rukia." She greeted calmly, smiling.

Kiba sheathed his blade as well, looking to the heads of the 13th squad. "What's the intrusion for?" He wondered, folding his arms in his sleeves.

"The Head-Captain requested for us, you and Byakuya, to appear at the 2nd division prisoner's cells." Ichigo explained, looking at Kita.

She raised a brow. "'Prisoner cells'? Who's the captive?" Kiba asked, directing their attention away from her.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques." Rukia informed quietly, perking his ears.

He rounded on his sister. "You **knew** about this?" He demanded his amber eyes tight.

She nodded. "Kiba don't start, okay? I was as shocked about this as you are." She answered, looking at her brother with a silent plea.

Kiba quieted and frowned. "I'll see you later." He declared, turning to exit the training hall.

Kita looked back at his retreat before lowering her gaze. "Where's Byakuya?" She asked Rukia.

"He already went on ahead to get Renji. 'Said for us to get you." Ichigo answered calmly.

She nodded and followed her friends as they led the way out of the barracks' training hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oi."

The blue-haired Espada looked up from staring into space at the single-syllable beckon; his cool blue eyes widened slightly.

A familiar orange-haired man with brown eyes stood on the other side of his prison bars; a young woman with short black hair and clear blue eyes stood to his right, her arms folded across her chest.

He scoffed, shaking off his surprise at seeing the redhead Vizard. "Well, look what the dog dragged in. What the fuck are you doing here, Kurosaki? I thought you'd stayed a weak-ass human after the shit with Aizen was over." He wondered dryly.

Ichigo scoffed quietly. "You're the prisoner, you tell me, Grimmjow." He shot back.

Grimmjow clucked his tongue absently, eyeing the woman at his side. "You look familiar... We met before?" He wondered with a smirk.

Kita scoffed. "Figures you wouldn't remember me; I'm the girl you nearly killed 25 years ago." She spoke coldly, her clear blue eyes hardening.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You're that Akatsuki bitch. Well, it's been a fucking long time, hasn't it?" He taunted.

She glared at him. "It's Kuchiki, now. And yeah, long enough that I've wanted to stick a blade in your fucking heart." She snapped, smirking darkly at his rather pleased blue gaze.

"Is that so…?" Grimmjow growled, a challenge evident in his sadistic smirk.

Kita gripped her zanpakuto's hilt; Ichigo stayed her hand, gripping her wrist.

"We're not here to fight, Kita." He quieted her, looking at the blue-haired former enemy before them. "Why did you let yourself get captured, Grimmjow? Aizen's locked up for the next 20,000 years…"

"That fucking prick's not dead** yet**? Geez, you Soul Reapers are _soft_…" He snorted disbelievingly.

"Answer the damn question, Espada." Kita snapped sharply, her blue eyes cold as she glowered at his bemused stare.

Grimmjow scoffed again, meeting her ice cold gaze.  
"Don't get your fucking panties in a knot, Akatsuki. I don't remember much, alright? That Kurotsuchi bastard went and took me and used me as a fucking lab rat, like, ten years ago. I've been chained in this damn cell ever since. There; happy, brat?" He growled, sneering at Kita.

She scoffed quietly. _Not until your head's been put on a stake_, she thought, saying nothing more on the matter.

"Barely ten years ago? Were there any other Espada or Arrancar around, when you got captured?" Ichigo asked alertly, bringing his blue gaze to the 13th squad captain.

He snorted. "Just that Wonderweiss freak and Starrk's fraccione, Lillinette… But they were wiped out by the "reinforcement" force your Captain-Commander sent with Kurotsuchi. It was that redheaded guy with the snake bankai and some other guy with a white dragon spirit…"

Kita's eyes widened. _Kiba?_ She glared at Grimmjow.

"I didn't know he'd gone with Renji… Who else do you remember seeing?" She demanded in a short tone, her blue eyes narrowed.

Grimmjow scoffed at seeing her annoyed. "Mostly those two bastards. Gotta admit, yer boyfriend with the dragon kicked some serious ass with killing off Wonderweiss." He declared.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my brother. And if you talk shit about him ever again I'll kill you myself." Kita snarled, gripping her trembling fists tightly and glowering coldly at his apathetic stare.

He laughed darkly. "I'd like to see you try, Akatsuki." He growled.

Ichigo scowled knowingly at her. "Is that all the fucking info you wanted outta me, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow growled, perking his ears.

He scoffed. "Yeah, 'suppose it is. C'mon, Kita." He replied, rubbing behind his neck before turning to the door, the black-haired lieutenant following.

* * *

_**review please! thanks 8D**_


	3. A Beast of a Burden

hey guys ^^ just a little note, i'm sorry if it seems like things are coming up abruptly, in these few opening chapters. i just wrote the events as soon as they popped into my head. anyway, review please. thanks everyone ^^

title ref - _"What the Water Gave Me" - Florence + the Machine/ Ceremonials (2011)_

disclaimer!** the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

He looked up as someone slammed the front door open and close, lowering his book down onto the dining room table.

The black-haired lieutenant stormed into the dining room, fists clenched at her sides and trembling, and her clear blue eyes tight in anger.

He raised a brow; he'd never seen her this furious, before…

She slammed her fists onto the tabletop, making his cup of tea tremble slightly.

He blinked. "What's eating _you_…?" He began to ask warily when her cold glare silenced his question, the words dying in his throat.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve, speaking so damn **nonchalantly**!" She snapped her voice brittle.

He kept quiet, letting her continue.

"Why didn't you** tell me** you went to Hueco Mundo** ten years ago**?" She demanded sharply, perking his ears.

Kiba briefly lowered his gaze, closing his book. "It was ten years ago, Kita. I didn't think it'd matter that much to you, so I didn't think to tell you anything other than Renji asked me to go with him on a special assignment to the World of the Living." He answered.

"You lied to me, you idiot. You should've told me, and you sure as hell should've finished Grimmjow off when you had the fucking **chance**!" Kita shouted the last bit as she backed away from the table to stare at her older brother through stubborn tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes.

He quieted again. "What the hell could I **do**? Captain Kurotsuchi ordered us to bring one of the Arrancar back alive and in one piece. I wanted to kill him, believe me, I wanted to kill him for what he did to you, that night… But my hands were tied. Kita, I'm sorry." He whispered the last three words, looking up at her slightly teary-eyed blue gaze.

She clenched her trembling fists and turned on her heel, striding to the door that led to the courtyard and opening it, slamming it shut behind her as a loud '_wham_' echoed throughout the front rooms.

Kiba stood to his feet. "Kita…"

He made to go after her when a pale hand caught his shoulder from the side, bringing his attention to the stoic gray gaze of his brother-in-law.

"I'll go; it's best you stay here while she still has her zanpakuto on hand." Byakuya advised calmly, releasing his shoulder to follow his wife outside.

He watched him open and close the door behind his quiet wake, sighing heavily and running a hand through his brown hair before sitting back down and lowering his head and elbows to the tabletop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sunlight glinted off the silver blade of her zanpakuto as she hacked angrily at a hollowed tree that had fallen a few years ago; it helped her relieve any sort of stress or burden she had, whenever she would hack at the brown bark of the hollowed tree.

Just who **was** he to think she wouldn't care if he lied to her?

She was his** baby sister**, for the gods' sakes!

He owed it to her to at least be **truthful**!

That idiotic, cocky, snide son of a…

His pale hand on hers stayed her from delivering another blow to the hollowed tree; she looked up to meet his gray gaze, the briefest hint of concern glinting in his eyes.

She scowled slightly and lowered her gaze to the silver blade of the katana. "If Kiba sent you out here, tell him I'm doing perfectly fine so he shouldn't worry…" She began to tell him, regaining some of her anger towards her brother.

"He didn't." He cut across her gently, perking her ears; she looked up at him to see he was being truthful about what he said.

Kita scoffed. "Why'd you come, then?" She wondered, still annoyed that he thought she needed counseling.

"I **am** your husband, remember? Being concerned with your well-being is a duty of mine I've grown accustomed to doing over the years." Byakuya reminded patiently, his gray eyes never leaving her angered blue stare.

She let her scowl falter until she smiled tiredly, exhaling and lowering her zanpakuto, sheathing it. "Did Ichigo tell you, about what he said?" She asked quietly.

He nodded once. "He did and I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

She smirked slightly at him. "You're apologizing? You didn't lie to me. And besides, I couldn't stay angered with you. It'd hurt too much." She wondered, staring at his gray eyes bemusedly.

He smirked back, shaking his head knowingly. "I'm glad you're so forgiving towards me. Now if only you could be the same way with your brother…" He mused.

Kita sighed and ran a hand through her hair, kissing him briefly. "I will forgive him; soon, for his sake. Please don't fret." She requested gently, smiling at him.

Byakuya rolled his eyes habitually and kissed back, his lips lingering on hers for a moment longer than before. "You're reckless; it's a given to worry over whatever scheme is going on inside that head of yours." He flashed a rare smile at her.

She laughed gently and poked his chest, smiling chidingly. "And you're arrogant; you have never and still don't scare me into submission." She teased lightly as he held her hand to his chest.

He raised a brow. "'Never'? Hm." He ducked slightly to kiss her again, feeling her fingers reach to coil in his long black hair as his hand cradled the back of her head, inclining her mouth further into his.

She kissed longingly, oblivious to his hands stealing to her waist; she perked up slightly when he pulled her off the ground, breaking the lip-lock to yelp and cling to his neck tightly.

His shoulders were shaking with laughter as he smiled lightly at her.

Her face turned red. "That wasn't funny, Byakuya!" She snapped at him, her cheeks burning still as he laughed.

He held her to his chest, hugging her waist as she clung to his neck. "I believed it was." He mused calmly.

Kita blushed again and scoffed. "Just shut up and put me down. You know I hate heights." She ordered, still embarrassed at him scaring her like that.

Byakuya continued to smirk at her, lowering her back down to her feet, his hands still holding onto her waist.

She scowled at him and gently shrugged his hands off, storming back inside.

He sighed calmly and followed her retreat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuka perked up curiously as her adoptive mother entered the living room from the courtyard with her husband at her heels, lowering the knotted twine she found she liked to fiddle with now and then.

Kiba looked up at his little sister. "Kita." His eyes softened slightly as she met his gaze. "You alright now?" He asked.

She smiled slightly as she sat at his right. "Yeah, I'm OK. Byakuya talked me out of turning you into a pin-cushion. But…" Her fist connected with his stomach, knocking him onto his back.

He groaned in pain, staring up at the triumphant look in her eyes. "_That_ was permitted." She finished calmly, earning a collected sweatdrop from Byakuya and Shizuka.

Kiba rubbed his stomach gingerly. "Ow… Damn it, I forget your right hook is that strong." He sat up, rubbing his head absently to see her laughing quietly at his misery.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you; I shouldn't have done that considering what Grimmjow did to you back then." He apologized quietly, meeting her clear blue gaze.

She shrugged. "I forgive you now, you lummox." She declared calmly, perking his ears.

Kiba smirked knowingly at her, hugging his younger sister and crushing her in a bear-hug.

Kita yelped, scowling up at her brother. "Kiba…" She muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Oi, would you two quit with the sibling affection? Geez, it's making things uncomfortable… **OW**, what the hell, Rukia!" A voice barked, bringing their attention to the three new occupants of the room.

Ichigo rubbed the bruise on his cheek as Rukia scowled up at him, arms firmly folded over her chest; Renji sweatdropped at the age-old "term of affection" that played out.

Kita blinked. "What're you guys doing here?" She wondered confusedly.

"Ichigo mentioned something about you being upset with Kiba so he wanted to come over, and Rukia hadn't seen you guys since the captain meeting so she came and dragged me with her." Renji explained patiently, seeming to take up being the spokesperson for the trio.

"Geez, Renji, why the hell didja have to explain things so _boredly_ like that? You're a captain." Kiba declared with a sweatdrop on his cheek.

He scoffed. "It's not like I'm the one who wanted to come see Kita, I just came along 'cuz Rukia asked me to! And besides, who the hell're you to tell me about** captaincy**? You never got to **be** a captain, from what I've heard." He snapped with growing impatience.

"What was that,_ baboon-asswipe_?" Kiba demanded, a popping vein replacing the sweatdrop, his amber eyes narrowing.

"You wanna repeat that, _drop-out_?" Renji wondered angrily, an annoyed look overcoming his tattooed face as he reflexively reached for the hilt of his zanpakuto.

Both Rukia and Kita sweatdropped. "Not **again**…" Rukia muttered.

"Did you come to my house with the intention of drawing swords against my brother-in-law, or did you come to visit _peacefully_?" Byakuya cut in frostily, making both men straighten up alertly at hearing his clipped voice.

"S-sorry, Captain!" Renji apologized automatically, bowing before his former superior, straightening.

Kita sweatdropped again. "Good to have you back, Renji. And thanks for coming along, even though you didn't want to." She smiled appreciatively at her friend.

The redhead 5th squad captain smiled slightly at his replacement. "No problem, Kita." He mused.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The blue-haired Arrancar perked an ear and looked up to see the guard at the opened door of his cell.

His eyes narrowed briefly. "Oi, what is it **this** time?" He wondered indignantly, straightening slightly in sitting on the cot.

The guard said nothing, allowing a woman to pass by; the Arrancar's eyes narrowed curiously at his visitor.

"Wait outside the door, if you must." The woman ordered with a slightly clipped tone.

"Yes, Lady Kuchiki." The guard nodded, stepping outside the cell to stand guard at the door.

Kita Kuchiki stood before the blue-haired devil that'd cut her down years past, a stubborn scowl furrowing her brow as he noticed her right arm that draped across her stomach gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto out of habit.

He scoffed. "The hell're you **doing** here, Akatsuki? Isn't that brat Ichigo keeping you on a _short leash_ around me?" He demanded sardonically, meeting her clear blue gaze.

She scoffed back. "He may be a captain, but he's not my superior. I wanted to ask you something, so don't give me shit about my brother or anyone else I know. Deal?" She asked tartly, her blue eyes tightening slightly.

Grimmjow's snide smirk faded slightly from his face as he stared back with guarded electric blue eyes. "Fire away." He obliged.

Kita's stance calmed ever so slightly as her hand that rested on the hilt of her zanpakuto loosened some.

"Why did you _really_ let yourself get captured? And don't give me the same bull you gave Ichigo. My brother said the captain who ordered the seizure of remnants commanded that you be brought back alive, even though he clearly wanted to behead you for what you did almost 30 years ago. So tell me why." She demanded frostily, never giving up the cold attitude she felt towards her would-be assailant.

His eyes widened briefly before he scoffed, giving a wry smirk. "He was that serious about killing me, huh? No wonder he killed off Wonderweiss the way he did…" He muttered.

"Answer my question; as the wife of the head of the Kuchiki house, I command you to answer me." Kita snapped sharply, surprising herself at her own words; she'd never used the title she'd been given, before. Nor had she ever said it aloud.

Grimmjow scoffed and rubbed behind his neck. "Alright, alright! **Geez**, you nobleman pricks can be such a _fucking_ _pain_… Like I told your friend, I don't remember much. All I remember is being bagged and gagged by that freak's subordinates." He snapped back.

She glared at him, scoffing. "I knew you wouldn't tell me anything; Aizen probably programmed it into your head that you'd go to your damn grave spilling nothing to the Soul Society. It figures you're just as weak as the rest of the Espada that're dead." She proclaimed, turning to exit the cell.

He glared after her. "Wait." He declared, perking her ears; she looked over her shoulder at his annoyed electric blue gaze, he pissy that she'd dared call him weak.

Kita exhaled and turned back. "What is it?" She wondered snappishly.

Grimmjow lowered his gaze briefly. "It's not like I expect you to feel pity; I don't ask for it, either. I let myself get caught because I figured that there wasn't much left for me, in Las Noches. My getting caught just was a fluke shot in hell." He growled an explanation, lifting his eyes to stare at the woman's cautious blue gaze. "Is that all you wanted to ask, Akatsuki?" He demanded in a short sneer, derision gone from his usually grinning face.

She scoffed quietly, silently glad to have gotten some sort of answer out of the former enemy. "Yeah. And Grimmjow?" He looked back at her as she made to leave.

"What?" He growled.

She ran a hand through her hair. "There's a captain's meeting tomorrow, probably deciding on your fate. Given what you've told me thus far, I'll see if I can get your sentence lightened." She offered, making him widen his eyes briefly.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as a snide grin split across his canined mouth. "Why the hell're you gonna do that; not feeling any sort of lovey-dovey feelings for me, are ya?" He taunted, truly curious as to her offer.

Kita scoffed and scowled slightly. "Don't kid yourself, Espada. I'm doing this because I feel I can trust what you said, about your capture being a fluke. So don't prove me wrong. I'll swing the blade down on your throat otherwise." She explained, her blue eyes narrowing when she threatened to take his head off with her own zanpakuto.

His incredulous stare shifted into a peeved scowl. "I don't got much else to look forward to." He mused with a scoff.

She smirked briefly, turning back to exit the cell.

Grimmjow clucked his tongue and looked at the blue sky through the small window in his cell. _Thank you, Soul Reaper, _he silently thanked the woman.

* * *

_**review please! thanks 8D**_


	4. Devil on Your Back

title ref - _"Shake it Out" - Florence + the Machine/ Ceremonials (2011)_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Three cups of tea fell onto the tabletop at hearing her report on the discussion she had with Grimmjow, earlier.

The orange-haired captain jumped to his feet. "**Are you insane**?" He demanded alertly of his old friend.

She calmly sipped her tea. "Not that I know of." She answered.

Her brother scowled at her. "Kita, you're crazy to even think of asking that of the head-captain! You don't know what the hell he'll say." He snapped.

"No, I don't know what he'll say to my request. But I've got to try, right?" She reasoned patiently.

"Kita, why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked confusedly, sitting back down across from the black-haired lieutenant.

She lowered her cup to the tabletop. "I saw it, in his eyes. I saw that he was telling the truth about his capture. Not only that, I remembered what you told me, Ichigo. About how he didn't automatically kill Inoue when he took her to heal you after your fight with Ulquiorra? I guess you can say it was because of you, that I said I'd ask for his sentence to be lightened." She explained thoughtfully, looking at her friend, meeting his slightly incredulous brown eyes.

Both Kiba and Byakuya looked from the orange-haired man to the black-haired woman with curiosity and baited breath.

"I still think you're crazy to do that. But considering I know how stubborn you are, I'll support your decision." Ichigo declared with an exasperated sigh, rubbing the back of his head absently.

Kita smiled gently at him. "I figured as such. Byakuya, you're not angered with me on this, are you?" She wondered, looking to her husband.

Byakuya scowled knowingly at his lieutenant and wife. "As much as I despise the thought of that Arrancar ever raising his blade against you, I will agree with Ichigo and support your mad idea." He answered, still trying to get past the fact that she was so crazy as to pull a stunt like this.

She smiled again and kissed his cheek, earning a brief smile and gentle squeeze of her hand from him, looking at her brother.

Kiba folded his arms over his chest habitually, a stubborn look in his amber eyes. "I can't say I don't support you, because I support any idea you ever thought of, in the past. But you're completely crazy to trust that Espada." He sighed, giving in reluctantly.

She smirked knowingly at her brother. "Love you too, Kiba-nii." She mused, glad she'd gained support from her family.

Rukia glanced at the dying sun outside. "It's getting late; Ichigo, are you ready to go?" She asked, speaking up for the first time since the conversation started a couple of hours ago.

Ichigo blinked and looked at his lieutenant. "Yeah. I forgot how late it was getting." He sighed and straightened, rubbing behind his neck. "See ya tomorrow, then, Kita, Byakuya. G'night." He bade goodnight to his friends, ruffling Kita's hair habitually before making to leave the living room.

Rukia and Kita smiled after him before Rukia turned to her family and smiled lightly, trotting after her friend as they left the living room and headed back to the 13th squad barracks.

Kiba yawned a few moments later, straightening from sitting to gather his zanpakuto and slide it beneath his obi, walking away from the table.

"Oi, where're you going?" Kita wondered curiously.

He waved absently. "Gonna go visit Rangiku. See ya tomorrow." He answered, leaving shortly after the 13th squad captain and lieutenant, leaving them alone at last.

She rolled her eyes habitually at his response; usually when he said he was going to go '_see_' Rangiku, it meant that he was going to sleep at the 10th squad barracks.

_Typical_, she mused to herself.

"You felt pity, for that Arrancar." His calm voice perked her ears, bursting her thought-bubble.

Kita looked at his too-correct gray eyes; she ran a hand through her hair, glancing away. "Must you always be right? I swear, it'd kill your pride if you were ever wrong." She sighed exasperatedly.

Byakuya smirked slightly. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Kita. I trust you don't want me to save you again, from some infamously ridiculous stunt you pull." He declared, sipping his tea.

She raised a brow. "I hope so, too. And I thought you liked being the hero." She wondered.

He scoffed. "You're confusing me with Ichigo." He mused, looking away.

Kita smirked. "You promised once that you wouldn't complain so much when you were the head of the Kuchiki clan. So where'd your promise go?" She teased, reminding him of when they were children.

Byakuya coughed slightly, his cheeks attaining the familiar rosiness she loved seeing on his face when she knew she'd gotten to him. "That was so long ago." He excused.

She chuckled. "Don't deny it." She warned gently.

He smiled slightly at hearing her laugh, raising a hand to run his fingers through her shortened black hair. "Impossible." He mused with a calm sigh.

Kita blushed humbly and smirked again, holding his hand when it came to her cheek. "So are you. Impossibly _arrogant_, that is." She shot back.

Byakuya shook his head knowingly, kissing her forehead. "Impossibly _stubborn_." He muttered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both Ichigo and Rukia felt a sweatdrop form on their cheeks as the 10th squad lieutenant glomped the dark-haired 6th squad lieutenant from behind, making her yelp briefly before scolding her old friend.

"Well, sor-_ry_! _Geez_, I hardly see ya lately and _this_ is how you greet your old bosom buddy?" Rangiku griped dramatically, finally releasing her old friend.

Kita sweatdropped and sighed. "It's great to see you too, Matsumoto. If y'want, you can come over later and we can have sake like before." She offered calmly, rubbing behind her neck.

She smiled lightly. "Sounds like a plan." She obliged.

"**Rangiku**! Stop horsing around and get back here." The teenage voice of the 10th squad pipsqueak captain cut across their light conversation, the snow-haired captain's teal eyes scowling knowingly at his busty lieutenant.

She sighed. "Fine, ya little tykewad… See ya tonight, Kita-nee." She smiled again at her friend before retreating reluctantly back to her place behind her captain in the lineup.

Kita smiled slightly after her friend, catching his gray gaze when she retreated to her place behind her captain.

"What is it?" She wondered patiently.

He seemed to roll his eyes. "If you intend to drink with Matsumoto tonight, try not to be so loud." He advised calmly, briefly remembering the first night he'd spent with her under the influence of the aforementioned strong alcohol.

She smiled knowingly. "You're getting to be an old man in your years of captaincy, Taichou." She teased.

Byakuya scowled slightly at his wife. "Some of us want to get a good night's sleep, _Lieutenant_." He shot back calmly, seeing her chuckle at peeving him.

Kita gave him a look and sighed, perking up when the Captain-Commander banged his cane down on the wooden floor of the meeting room, calling the occupants to order.

"I am calling this meeting on account of the verdict of the captive Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Has the decision been reached, Captain Soi Fon?" Yamamoto proclaimed, turning a squinted eye on the steel-eyed 2nd squad captain.

The raven-haired captain seemed to hesitate, relatively peeved about the decision on the Espada. "Yes, Head-Captain. The prisoner has been found trustworthy of his testimony."

A quiet murmur slowly seeped out into the room, a sour ambience fogging around the captains and lieutenants.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki has interrogated the Espada one final time and has requested to speak before the room." Soi Fon continued, glancing over at the 6th squad lieutenant's calm blue gaze.

"Lieutenant Kita Kuchiki, please step forward and tell us what you have found out." Yamamoto ordered in his gravelly voice, perking her ears.

Kita nodded. "Right." She abandoned her post as her captain's shadow to walk forward to the front of the room, ignoring the slightly disapproving and incredulous stares of her comrades.

She inhaled softly.  
"The captive Grimmjow Jeagerjacques has been seen as the enemy before yesterday. I did interrogate him as Captain Soi Fon stated and after hearing his point of view on his capture ten years ago, I have found that his sentence should not be death, instead be given the opportunity to claim sanctuary and or executed." She explained patiently, quieting and bowing briefly to the Head-Captain before retreating to her post.

A few outbursts broke out in the seconds that followed her silent retreat, one she noticed from the captain of 5th squad.

"You're saying that you believe we should annex that Arrancar?" Captain Hisagi demanded, his eyes rounding on the black-haired Kuchiki woman.

"It's _madness_!" Captain Kira barked, his normally melancholic mask erased from his pale face and replaced with one of disbelief.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Kita? You're out of your mind to think we'd let him** live**!" Renji declared, his eyes narrowed disbelievingly at her passive blue gaze.

"Shut it, Renji." Ichigo's calm bark silenced the redhead captain, the other voices quieting to hear the Vizard captain's elaboration.

He threw a brief scowl across the room, his eyes softening slightly when meeting her blue eyes.  
"The Espada aren't our enemies anymore, they haven't been for the past 25 years! Lieutenant Kuchiki's idea is crazy, I'll admit, but she brings a good point: let the Espada claim sanctuary and if he refuses, execution is the second option." He stated, his brown eyes hardening briefly.

The room remained silent for a long moment.

"Very well. Bring the prisoner forward." Yamamoto ordered, his gravelly voice booming across the quiet room.

The large doors slowly swung open as four guards walked into the meeting room, the blue-haired Espada held in the middle of the group by the red collar at his neck that the red chords clung to; his electric blue eyes stared forward, an impassive mask adorning his usually-sneering face.

The guards stopped a yard or two away from the Captain-Commander standing before the room, their grip on the chords never slackening.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, based on the kindness of a few captain-class officers bestowed upon you, I offer you two choices: if you wish to accept your consequence of execution, only say the word. The second choice is that of claiming sanctuary and being given the opportunity to live as a resident of the Soul Society. The choice is yours, Espada." He declared sternly.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at hearing the options he was given; he immediately found the idea of execution to not be an option; living seemed like a pretty good idea to him.  
He focused his electric blue gaze on the wizened old man standing before him.

"I want sanctuary. Gimme sanctuary." He growled, the timid tone of his voice tasting horribly on his tongue, his blue gaze focusing on the elderly Captain-Commander.

Kita and Ichigo seemed to breathe a sigh of relief; the rest of the room's occupants –aside from Byakuya and Rukia – narrowed their gazes as their eyes locked on the former enemy that had taken the option of his neck being spared from the execution blade.

"Very well! This meeting has been adjourned for the day." Yamamoto stated, banging his cane on the floor briefly to further say the meeting was over.

The lined up captain-class officers dispersed, making their way to the opened doors of the meeting room.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kurosaki, would you see me in my office?" The Captain-Commander requested gruffly, perking both captains' ears.

Kita and Rukia shared a look before following their superiors out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The door closed softly behind the five captain-class officers as the elderly captain went to sit behind his desk.

"Given the current verdict reached, I ask that one of you captains take further responsibility in keeping the Espada under further surveillance by allowing him into your barracks." The Captain-Commander requested patiently, directing the attention to his incredulous request.

"Head-Captain…" Rukia declared softly in surprise.

"Considering Captain Kurosaki's past relations with the Espada in question, I will permit him into my squad's barracks." Byakuya proclaimed calmly, perking Kita's ears as she, Ichigo and Rukia looked at him in further surprise as the Head-Captain eyed the black-haired noble captain with a sort of likewise surprise in his wise eyes.

He nodded. "Very well. I'll see to it he report to the barracks tomorrow morning. Thank you for stepping forward, Captain Kuchiki." He declared, dismissing the group from his office.

Once they were leaving the 1st squad barracks, the tension in the air popped.

"Byakuya, why didn't you let me admit Grimmjow into my squad?" Ichigo demanded curiously of his fellow captain, easily keeping pace with the black-haired man.

"From what Kita has told me of your history with the Espada, I believed it to be a wise choice to admit him into my squad. I'd rather not be responsible should any chaos erupt with him anywhere near your barracks." Byakuya explained coolly.

Kita blushed slightly as the orange-haired captain shot her a look, looking away. "Byakuya, are you sure about this?" She asked quietly, speaking up for the first time since the meeting was over.

He glanced at his wife. "I don't want to repeat myself, Kita." He said calmly.

She quieted before sighing. "Yes, Taichou. Oi, Ichigo, you two want to come over again? Rangiku's bringing sake." She asked calmly, rubbing behind her neck and looking at her friends.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "You really think it's a wise idea to invite us over? I mean, you told me once about that night Rukia got drunk…" He mused.

Rukia blushed brightly and scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Don't think I'm that weak girl you saved so many years ago, idiot! Kita, we'd _love_ to come." She huffed, looking at her sister-in-law and smiling assuringly.

Kita smiled back. "Cool. In that case, last one to the mansion pours sake first." She challenged happily, grinning.

Byakuya scoffed. "Surely it'll be you two who pour the sake first." He declared, taking the challenge.

Ichigo smirked. "Or who can't hold their liquor the longest." He wagered.

Kita laughed. "I've been drinking with Rangiku for years; I've grown immune to getting a buzz the first round. Besides, you two are such cowards you couldn't win against us. Let's go, Rukia!" She exclaimed, taking off for the mansion.

Rukia followed swiftly, disappearing after her lead.

Byakuya scowled after his wife and sister, sighing. "She never learns…" He muttered, disappearing after them.

Ichigo sighed calmly and followed his lead as the four captain-class Soul Reapers raced to the Kuchiki estate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Birds chirped lightly in the dying sun's light.

Kiba and Shizuka looked up to see Kita and Rukia run into the dining room, skidding to a halt before the table.

"What's got you two in a hurry?" Shizuka wondered curiously as Kita panted and Rukia gripped her knees to catch her breath.

"Racing Byakuya and Ichigo. Last ones here pour sake." Kita explained breathlessly.

Kiba sweatdropped. "Sucks for them, then. Who's bringing the sake?" He asked calmly, sipping his tea.

"Rangiku." Rukia answered, sitting down before Kita plopped down at her left.

His eyes brightened happily. "Hell yeah, sake party." He grinned contently.

Shizuka raised a brow. "Oi, am I allowed to come? I'm underage, remember?" She wondered, looking to Kita.

"Depends if you can hold your liquor, kid." Kiba mused calmly, smirking at the redhead teenager.

She scoffed and smirked back. "Bet I can. Old man." She taunted, knowing he hated to be called that.

He smirked again, feeling a vein pop on his cheek. "Oh yeah…?"

His challenge died when the two captains appeared at last, meeting the triumphant grins of their lieutenants.

"For once, my shun-po beat yours, Byakuya." Kita mused lightly.

He scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself." He declared, sitting down at her side.

"Oi, when was Rangiku gonna come over?" Ichigo wondered.

As if hearing his question, the 10th squad lieutenant appeared, two large bottles of sake in hand as she paused short of seeing more than just Kita at the table.

She sweatdropped. "Kita, I thought you said…" She began confusedly.

Kita smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I didn't think this through… Sorry, Ran-chan." She apologized.

Rangiku sighed. "Guess I shoulda brought more sake…" She mused, setting the bottles on the tabletop.

Kiba jumped to his feet. "I think I got another few bottles left at the house… Wanna come, Rangiku?" He offered, smiling lightly at her.

She blinked and smiled brightly. "Kiba, darling!" She crooned, hugging him before they both exited the dining room to go retrieve the bottles of sake from next door.

Kita shared a sweatdrop with Ichigo and Rukia as Byakuya shook his head. "That might take a while…" Rukia muttered sheepishly, sighing and looking at the orange-haired captain. "Oi, you lost the bet, so start pouring sake." She declared, poking his side aimlessly.

Ichigo blinked and looked at her before scowling sorely and grabbing the first bottle as Byakuya reluctantly got to his feet to gather the drinking cups.

"Y'know, come to think of it, I've never seen you drunk before, Brother." Rukia mused aloud, making Kita and Byakuya freeze slightly at her words, a slight hint of blush appearing on their faces.

Kita sweatdropped, shrugging off the vivid memory of that night so many years back. "You were drunk too, Rukia, only you passed out so you don't remember!" She explained quickly, relieving her husband from saying anything.

Rukia made a face. "Damn, I wish I didn't." She muttered.

"Oi, you sure you still wanna drink with us, Rukia? Y'sound like you can't hold your liquor for long." Ichigo piped up nonchalantly, making his lieutenant look at him alertly.

She scowled at him. "Don't worry about me, you idiotic fool. Instead worry about yourself; I've never seen you get drunk before, come to think about it… Ichigo." She declared slyly, perking his ears.

He scoffed. "Well if ya don't pass out before I get drunk, you'll be able to see." He teased, a vein popping on his cheek.

"Why you…" Rukia began to curse him, clenching her fist as a vein popped on her temple.

Byakuya sweatdropped. "Rukia, don't start another yelling match before the rest of the sake gets here…" He chided his sister calmly.

She blinked and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Byakuya-nii." She said humbly.

Shizuka straightened from sitting, perking Kita's ears as she looked at the teenager.

"Where're you going?" Kita wondered as the girl walked down the hall to her room.

"I'd rather not see you lot get drunk; see ya in the morning." Shizuka answered, waving absently before closing the door to her room behind her.

* * *

_**review please! thanks 8D**_


	5. We Are: Angels Singin' with 1Mil Voices

title ref - _"We Are", "The End is Where We Begin" - Thousand Foot Krutch/ The End is Where We Begin (2012)_

_image for this chapter: [ http . bloodmoonhuntress . deviantart (go to - gallery) ]_

disclaimer!** the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The bleak sunlight of the rising sun made the 6th squad lieutenant grimace as she reluctantly dragged herself to the main meeting room of the barracks the next morning.

_Having a hang-over is _**not**_ good for today_, she thought begrudgingly, rubbing her left temple gingerly with the side of her fist.

She was going to brain Byakuya for offering to put Grimmjow into his squad.

But then again, who else was there to take him in? That _wouldn't_ cause a riot?

She immediately thought of the 11th squad and shuddered; that would have been the worst mistake.

And then there was 5th squad…  
She shook her head.

Although she had some confidence in Renji's ability to maintain his position as captain, she knew too well from seeing him and Ichigo in past verbal sparring matches that he could easily lose his cool and – considering Grimmjow was an Espada, a former enemy – there was no doubt in her mind that Renji would most likely draw his zanpakuto on the relatively-free captive Espada.

And of course there was 13th squad. She shook her head a second time.

Bad idea. **Very** bad idea. It was almost as horrible as sending the former Espada to the 11th squad!

She sighed as she deemed that putting Grimmjow in 6th squad was the wise thing to do, currently.

She perked up at seeing her husband silently watching the members of their squad file into the meeting room, calmly traipsing in after the squad members.

His gray eyes rounded on her as she walked up the raised platform and went to stand at his side. "You've been thinking too hard again." He mused quietly, perking her ears.

Kita smiled sheepishly. "Gotta get over the hang-over somehow, right?" She replied with a shrug.

Byakuya grimaced slightly at remembering the idiotic idea of having four or five shots of sake before getting drunk the night before. "Remind me to never allow that to happen again." He muttered.

She chuckled. "I'll do my best, Taichou." She replied, quieting as he turned to address the squad about their new recruit.

A quiet murmur of unease settled over the 6th squad's members, looks of uncertainty or hesitance passing over their faces.

Kita scowled slightly at the wave of uneasiness that settled over her squad.  
"I understand your unease with our new recruit, everyone, but do you honestly intend to give the 6th squad a bad reputation? This squad has a stable reputation of being _elite_ and I for one refuse to let a little paranoia ruin our reputation. **Am I clear**?" She stated annoyedly, glaring at the faces of the squad members assembled before them.

The members straightened up quickly at seeing the black-haired lieutenant's furtive scowl that seemed forever fixed on their faces. "**Yes, ma'am**!" They exclaimed hastily.

Stories of Lieutenant Kuchiki's feats 25 years back during the Winter War had spread greatly throughout the 6th squad's ranks; her released bankai was one attack noone wished to face off against unless they really wanted to die where they stood.

"Captain Kuchiki, the recruit has arrived." A messenger barked, directing the attention away from the Kuchiki lieutenant and captain and to the four guards in white that stood outside of the meeting room, the messenger at the head of the group bowed humbly before the noble captain-class officers.

Byakuya nodded. "Very well, send him in." He ordered calmly as the messenger moved to allow the guards to bring the Arrancar forward onto the platform by the red leash-like tether that was attached to the red _seki-seki_ collar around his neck.

Grimmjow scoffed inwardly at briefly meeting the black-haired man's cold stoic gray eyes that might as well have been blades that seemed to impale his narrowed electric blue gaze, glancing to the black-haired woman standing next to him that had practically saved his life from the executioner; he was still resolute against voicing his thanks to the blue-eyed lieutenant, knowing that if he thanked her he'd be considered weak.

And he hated that above all things.

His cat-like eyes roamed over the faces of the squad members, feeling a smirk slightly curl his upper lip as he quickly caught the scent of anxiety mixed with fear and confusion.

From what he could gather, the majority of the room's occupants either disliked him in their presence or were intimidated at actually seeing a real Arrancar standing before them.

The guards reluctantly undid the tether that was attached to the collar around his neck that restricted his reiatsu greatly – and which he also blatantly found to be a pain in the ass—, letting him free for the first time in ten years.

The squad members of the 6th Division cast looks over their shoulders at him as their captain dismissed them from the meeting, the crowd slowly filing out through the opened sliding doors and out to go do the tasks assigned to them.

_It's about damn time_, the Espada mused to himself as the tension in the air finally evaporated and the room calmed.

He threw a look at the red _seki-seki_ collar still adorning his neck. "There any way you can take this fucking thing offa me? It's a major pain the ass, y'know." He wondered bluntly, looking to the black-haired man with dark blades for eyes curiously.

Byakuya ignored his blunt way of addressing him. "I'm afraid there isn't. You may have been released from your cell in the 2nd Squad's Punishment Force, but you are still subjected to wearing the _seki-seki_ collar." He answered frostily.

Grimmjow scoffed. "So _you're_ the captain who killed off Yammy, back then. Nice to meet ya." He growled sardonically, staring defiantly at his new superior.

His gray eyes tightened reflexively at the reminder. "And you are the abomination that almost killed **my wife**, 25 years ago. The _displeasure's_ all mine." He retorted coldly, the memory of seeing his then-fiancé bandaged up making him grimace inwardly at acknowledging the fact that she had almost died that fortnight by the very monster that stood before him.

He smirked darkly. "You Soul Reapers really **are** weaklings, if you still hold that grudge after almost 30 years." He mused.

Byakuya glared at him, his annoyance towards the new subordinate almost tangible. "It_ isn't_ a grudge. It's a reminder that she _saved your life_ the other day. I'd **suggest** you thank her for that." He ordered coldly, his gray eyes resembling broken blade pieces.

"I don't gotta thank **anyone**! And don't tell me what the fuck to **do**, ya spoiled weak-ass **Soul Reaper**." Grimmjow snapped, his arms tensed at his sides with the idea of fighting this cold man entertaining him at the moment.

His fingers reflexively fell to grip the handle of his zanpakuto. "Whether you like it or not, I am now your superior,_ Espada_…" He began coldly as the blue-eyed man before him glanced at where his hand was and mirrored his movement.

Kita perked up alertly. "Byakuya, don't start…" She declared, knowing when he got angered there wasn't much to stopping him until his object of anger was dead or destroyed.

"Oi, is this how ya greet newcomers? _Geez_, Byakuya…" A familiar voice declared lightly from the doorway of the meeting room, directing three stares onto the brown-eyed face of the 13th squad captain.

She sighed in relief. "Glad you could make it, Ichi-nii." She declared lightly.

Both Byakuya and Grimmjow released the handles of their katana, turning to address the second captain.

"So they finally let ya off the leash, Grimmjow." Ichigo mused calmly, stepping forward to come closer towards the blue-haired Espada.

Grimmjow scoffed and smirked at his former rival. "Still shocked to see you roaming around this shithole, and as a captain, too. Kurosaki." He remarked, hands in his pockets.

He scoffed back. "Well pull the hair outta your ass and look around ya, idiot." He declared, a grimace curling his lips upward.

"Like you're one to talk, ya Vizard brat." He growled, a likewise grimace adorning his face as he smirked challengingly at the orange-haired captain.

"Why you…" Ichigo began.

"Both of you, knock it off." Kita snapped, cutting across their would-be argument swiftly, directing both brown and blue gazes to round on her stubborn blue scowl.

She folded her arms. "You didn't come here just to argue, right?" She threw a look at her friend.

He sweatdropped and shook his head. "Sorry, Kita." He apologized.

She sighed. "Moron. And **you**." She rounded on the Espada, her scowl returning to mask her face as she locked gaze with his.

"You're in my squad now. Don't think for _one second_ that I'll be lenient with you just because I saved your neck. Is that understood?" Kita declared her blue gaze hardening.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Yeah. Whatever." He growled, shrugging past her and around Ichigo as he stormed off into the rest of the barracks.

Kita sighed heavily.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked gently, perking her ears.

She smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for asking." She replied, walking past him to go to her office.

Byakuya stared after her wake.

"Oi, Byakuya, can I ask you something?" Ichigo spoke up, perking his ears and directing his attention to the orange-haired captain.

"What is it?" He replied.

He looked at the clear blue sky outside. "Why didn't you stop her, from doing this?" He wondered quietly, knowing it must have pained his old friend to take on such a burden as housing a former enemy.

He scowled slightly. "She's not only my lieutenant, but my wife as well. She would've done it regardless of ranking, whether she was still a 3rd seat or a lieutenant. Once Kita sets her mind on something, she usually fights tooth and nail to achieve it." He explained quietly, leaving the meeting room to head to his office and the probably large amount of paperwork that needed tending to.

Ichigo stared after him before following a few seconds later.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She quickly strode down the pathway, ignoring the rather surprised stares of various squad members she passed.

He followed swiftly at her heels, further surprising the various squad members at the sudden harried pace of their normally-emotionless captain.

"Kita, stop." He declared sternly, his words falling on deaf ears.

She only stopped to turn on her heel and snatch two wooden _bokuto_ from the training hall, briefly pausing to gather them in her arms.

"Kita." He snapped, grabbing her wrist as she straightened to start off; she met his angered gray eyes calmly.

"Are you insane? Challenging a captain is one thing, but an Espada..." His gray eyes hardened as a faint twinge of worry shadowed his pale face.

Her eyes softened, the cold light fading slightly. "Please don't worry over me, Byakuya." She pleaded gently, releasing one of the _bokuto_ to squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek.

He kissed back, scowling slightly.

Kita released his hand to take off in search of her target.

Byakuya followed quickly.

He knew her abilities were nearly top-notch; it was the reason he chose her as his lieutenant. Her hand-to-hand combat skills were still shy of the expected level of a lieutenant, but her sword-skills and kido were excellent.

She hadn't been lazy, the past two and a half decades.

Before and after she'd been given the position of lieutenant, Kita had practiced day and night to get stronger and prove her worth as the new addition to the Kuchiki clan.

He sighed inwardly.

_You are so_** stubborn,**he thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oi." A wooden sword landed in his lap.

The Espada looked up curiously as his electric blue eyes met the clear blue stare of the 6th squad lieutenant.

"The hell's your problem, Akatsuki…?" His question died in his throat as she aimed the end of a second wooden _bokuto_ at his face.

"Get up, Espada." She ordered with the same cold tone her husband used proudly, a dead serious look marring her face.

Grimmjow scowled slightly and straightened from sitting against the wall of the courtyard, coming to stand at least a head taller than her, the bokuto gripped in his right hand.

Kita backed some to gain a bit of distance between them, a wry smirk curling her lip upward. "I figured you've been held up for such a long amount of time that your skills have gotten soft. Not only that, but I think a little rematch is in order for you kicking my ass back then." She explained her reason for handing him a wooden sword and challenging him to a duel.

He scoffed, smirking darkly back. "Still hung up on that, are you? Well bring it, little bitch." He growled, content to finally get some action.

She smiled, disappearing from standing before him.

He caught her strike that she aimed at his back, whirling around to strike back, swinging the wooden sword at her chest.

Kita moved to the side, dodging his strike and disappearing again in a burst of _shun-po_.

Grimmjow caught her attack as she flew in from above, sky-rocketing down at him, the _bokuto_ clashing against his with a loud '_clack_' that rang in the air.

A small crowd gathered to the sides of the courtyard, watching the lieutenant spar with the Espada in confusion and awe.

"Captain!" A few men shuffled out of the way as their captain moved to the front row of the audience, his gray eyes focused solely on his stubborn lieutenant.

Kita fell back, landing gracefully on her feet as he straightened from blocking another strike.

Grimmjow scoffed as he noticed she was panting slightly, already beginning to feel worn out; he was barely feeling the same problem.

"Now who's gotten soft? Ya still can't beat me, Akatsuki." He growled a taunt, smirking again.

She straightened, wiping beads of sweat from her brow. "I'm barely getting started, Grimmjow." She sneered, disappearing from infront of him.

He narrowly dodged the strike she aimed at his chest, swinging his arm up in defense; a thin cut appeared on his wrist.

She fell back again, a smirk curling her lip upward.

Grimmjow disappeared from standing infront of her.

Kita blocked his strike from behind swiftly with the _bokuto_, leaping back as the sword broke.

He glanced at the sword in his hand to see the tip was hanging by a thin shred of bamboo that didn't seem to hold it together.

She tossed the _bokuto_ to the side calmly, drawing her zanpakuto, the sunlight gleaming off the silver of the blade.

Grimmjow mirrored her and drew his own, scowling slightly at her.

Kita smiled. _Now this is going to get interesting_, she mused, disappearing in a burst of _shun-po_, briefly surprising her opponent.

He looked up to see her jumping down on him from high above, gaining momentum as she raised the blade of her zanpakuto.

He scoffed, disappearing in a burst of _sonido_, briefly surprising her.

Kita widened her eyes slightly at seeing him appear in the sky a few yards overhead, a red ball of energy forming in his left palm.

"Bakudo 39: _Enkosen_!" She barked as a yellow circle appeared infront of her outstretched hand, blocking the _bala_ from hitting her in the face, the attack cutting off in different directions and hitting a couple of spots of the courtyard below them.

He disappeared from above; she blocked his swift blow, sparks flying when blade clashed with blade.

"It's about time you get serious, Espada." Kita mused calmly, despite being shoved back by his weight he pressed on his zanpakuto.

"Look who's talkin'; surprised you haven't used that Bakudo 81 spell you like using so much." Grimmjow scoffed, smirking darkly at finally getting a chance to fight the woman who'd attacked him with as much ferocity as the Vizard he'd been beaten by.

She scoffed back and swiftly disengaged their blades, leaping back and skidding against the air current, landing gently and staring him down.

He smirked again, noting she had gotten stronger since she'd last fought him almost thirty years ago. _It's about damn time, Akatsuki_, he thought, disappearing from infront of her in a soft buzz.

The air caught on the swinging of his blade from the side alerted her of his whereabouts; she caught his zanpakuto with hers, small sparks flying when silver connected with silver.

His gray eyes bore holes into her head as he watched his wife spar with her former enemy, the metallic '_klanging_' of zanpakuto ringing in the air.

"Oi, what's going on _now_?" A familiar voice sounded nearby, perking his ears; he glanced to the side to see the orange-haired captain had shown up again in his barracks, a light smirk playing on his lips as he appeared out of thin air to stand next to the stoic black-haired captain.

His eyes returned to the sparring duo in the air. "Kurosaki, I'm surprised to see you skulking around here. Again." He mused the last bit with emphasis.

Ichigo scowled slightly and rubbed behind his neck habitually, looking up to the source of the 'klanging' that he'd heard on his way to the 6th squad barracks; his eyes widened briefly. "Kita… Is she _insane_?" He demanded of noone in particular, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw her opponent.

Byakuya scoffed quietly. "Not that I'm aware of. She wanted to test the Espada's supposedly "soft" skills." He explained calmly, despite his slight worry he harbored for his lieutenant.

If even _one drop_ of her blood was spilled… He didn't want to think on that.

"'_Soft_'! Doesn't she realize who she's fighting? _He could kill her_!" He snapped, anger and worry masking his young face.

He watched again as she fell back, a small rip in her right sleeve the only indication she had finally started to focus. Kita ignored the rip, grunting and leaping at the blue-haired Espada, her zanpakuto clashing hard with his as he raised it in defense. "She knows what she's doing." He answered simply, honestly hoping she really did know what she was doing.

"Byakuya, she's _your wife_, remember? What the hell happens if he** hurts her**?" Ichigo demanded, placing a hand on his fellow captain's shoulder.

Byakuya shook his hand off aimlessly, throwing a look at the younger captain. "I'm well aware of that fact, Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't think of her as weak. After all, she's not a lieutenant for any apparent reason." He silenced him frostily, his gray eyes briefly displaying his slight worry he harbored for his wife.

He glared at him for a long minute of silence, scowling up at the dueling pair.

Grimmjow shoved hard against his smaller opponent, watching as a determined light shined in her eyes; she swiftly and effortlessly disengaged their blades, knocking him away so he fell back ten yards.

Kita panted slightly, the determined light never leaving her eyes, as she cursed inwardly at noticing he wasn't as tired as she was.

He scoffed. "What's wrong Akatsuki? Ya look like you're getting weak. Again." He wondered sardonically, perking her ears.

She smirked darkly. "'Weak', huh? **Bullshit.**" She laughed, raising a finger at him. "Hado 4: _Byakurai_." She declared softly, watching the pale white beam fly at him like a laser, hitting the spot where he'd been standing before he disappeared using his _sonido_.

A red _cero_ was forming in his raised palm as she glanced back to see he was preparing to fire at her open back.

"Bakudo 63: _Sajo Sabaku_!" She exclaimed alertly.

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened slightly at being wrapped up in the glowing chains that bound his arms together at his sides.

Kita disappeared from below; he swore under his breath at being duped so easily by a Soul Reaper.

"Hado 33: _Sokatsui_." She whispered, lifting her right hand at his back from above.

A cloud of dust formed around the Espada as he was sent plummeting to the courtyard below, shocking the majority of the audience that still watched the duel.

She scoffed quietly, lowering her zanpakuto slightly.

"_**Cero!**_" His voice broke through her triumphant bubble, perking her ears as a red beam flew up at her from the dust cloud that surrounded the supposedly-bound Grimmjow.

"Bakudo 39: _Enkosen_." She declared swiftly, blocking the attack from hitting her face-first, the remaining streaks of the _cero_ fading into the sky around her.

Kita scowled down at the dust cloud, gripping the hilt of her zanpakuto reflexively.

"Ya missed." He growled behind her as she felt the heat of another _cero_ forming at her back.

She raised a finger. "Hado 4: _Byakurai_!" She declared as the spell hit him square in the face and knocked him back, the _cero_ firing off at her.

"**Kita!**" Ichigo barked from below as she fell closer to the ground; she skidded into the air current, stopping her fall and panting from managing to narrowly dodge the _cero_, the slight burn marks on her left hand not much of an issue as she watched her opponent regain himself from being hit square-on by her _Byakurai._

He scoffed. "Not bad. Soul Reaper." He growled, disappearing in a burst of _sonido_.

She was knocked back, slamming back-first into a wall, the impact making her wince in pain as she slid to the ground, glaring up at him as he aimed another _bala_ at her.

A hand gripped his wrist, making him widen his eyes briefly at seeing who'd stopped him.

She perked up alertly.

Ichigo had stopped Grimmjow's would-be bala, a scowl adorning his face and knotting his brow as he stared the Espada down.

Byakuya appeared at her side swiftly, kneeling to lift her to her feet gently, relieved that she had been saved from being hit square-on again.

Her brow furrowed. "What the hell, _Ichigo_? Don't stop us, now!" She snapped sharply at her old friend, glaring at the orange-haired captain as he and Grimmjow shared a scowl before he released his wrist.

"**Kita**." His clipped voice made her flinch as she looked up at his cold gray gaze and noted that his complexion was paler than usual.

"Taichou. Please, let me continue. I can still stand, and…" She began quickly.

"**No**, you're not. Any further and you would've gotten killed." He silenced her coldly, anger glinting in his gray eyes.

Kita scowled stubbornly at him for a long minute before shaking his grip off her waist, sheathing her zanpakuto reluctantly.

Byakuya stared after her as she walked away, storming off back to their office.

Ichigo watched her leave, leaping back onto the ground, Grimmjow shortly at his heels.

"Is she gonna be alright?" He asked brown eyes on his fellow captain.

He ignored his question and walked after her retreat, leaving them in silence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She scowled to herself at not being able to tie the bandage correctly with her good arm, trying again.

His pale hand covered her good hand, making her look up at him in slight surprise before she scowled again and looked away, allowing him to continue dressing her wound.

He tied the bandage in silence, looking at her to see she was still peeved with him for his intervention. He inhaled. "Kita." He said in the breath he exhaled.

"What?" She demanded snappishly; he scowled to himself, finding he hated it when she was angered with him.

"I apologize, for treating you the way I did." He declared quietly, perking her ears.

Kita looked up at him, her blue eyes confused.

He sighed quietly and ran a hand through her choppy hair, seeming to ease her confusion a little as she smiled faintly at his stroking of her hair.

She held his hand to her cheek. "Damn it, leave it to you to be able to charm me the way you do." She mused.

Byakuya raised a brow. "Enlighten me." He mused.

Kita smirked faintly. "You always find a way to make sure I don't stay mad at you. It's not like I could stomach being angered with you, in the first place." She explained.

He smirked back. "Although you got burned, you lasted longer than expected. All that training you put yourself through in the past paid off." He praised calmly.

She blushed slightly and smiled humbly, lowering her gaze briefly before looking up at him. "I figured it'd pay off, one day." She shrugged.

Byakuya smiled slightly, stroking her hair aimlessly. "You truly are the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He mused with a slightly exasperated sigh.

Kita blushed and smirked at him, bumping foreheads gently. "Calling the kettle black, Taichou." She teased, smiling again.

He held her cheek gently, kissing her.

She raised a brow and smiled inwardly, kissing back.

Byakuya kissed her again, releasing her lips reluctantly to smirk knowingly at her big blue eyes, seeing her pout at having him break the kiss so soon.

Kita shook her head patiently, hugging his neck out of habit. "Such an impossible man." She sighed.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


	6. We Are2: A Courtesy Call

title ref - _"We Are"/ "Courtesy Call" - Thousand Foot Krutch/ The End is Where We Begin (2012)_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

She blinked once or twice.

_What the _**hell**_…?_ She silently demanded.

Ichigo, Kiba, Rukia and Shizuka sat at the dining table, chattering calmly.

The fifth person at the table that sat at Ichigo's left was what stunned her enough to halt her steps, as well as her husband's.

The redhead captain perked up at seeing the slightly dumbstruck blue-eyed gaze of his friend, smiling. "Hey, Kita, Byakuya." He greeted calmly, perking the ears of the other four occupants of the dining room.

She shook her head quickly once glancing at the electric blue eyed Espada. "What the… I mean, what're you doing here?" She asked her friends curiously.

"Ichigo got kinda worried about you after your duel with Grimmjow and he tagged along with me when I said I was coming to the house." Rukia explained, jabbing a thumb at the slightly flustered-looking captain at her side as the third member of their trio smirked slightly at seeing his former rival embarrassed.

"Geez, Rukia, tell my whole life story to everyone!" Ichigo barked annoyedly at his lieutenant.

"Well it's the truth, right? Don't be so damn **sensitive**, you big baby!" Rukia shot back impatiently, a look of annoyance crossing her heart-shaped face.

"Me, _sensitive_? Bull**shit**! Since when the hell am I '_sensitive_'?" He demanded hotly as they got into a rather infamous row the majority of the dining room's occupants were accustomed to seeing.

Kiba sighed exasperatedly. "Would you two cut it out? If ya want to fight and then end up screwing each other again then do it at your _barracks_, not here." He snapped sharply, stilling the pair from continuing to argue and look at his annoyed amber eyes.

Ichigo and Rukia scoffed in unison, their faces turning a shade of pink at his too-correct assumption, falling silent.

"And **you**." His amber eyes locked on her slightly confounded blue gaze. "You've got a _hell_ of a lot of nerve not telling me about your little spar this morning. I'm your _brother_, remember?" He scolded, scowling slightly at her as she lowered her eyes reflexively.

She scowled slightly and sighed. "Yeah, I remember. Sorry for worrying you." She apologized quietly.

Kiba smirked gently at his little sister, remembering how Ichigo had depicted her fight to him earlier, watching her sit next to Rukia. _You really have grown, little sister_, he thought.

"Oi, so what possessed **you** to come over?" Kita wondered, finally rounding on the blue-haired Espada that sat to her left.

He scoffed slightly and rubbed behind his neck. "Kurosaki dragged me here, tryin' to make me apologize." He answered, throwing a brief look at the orange-haired captain.

She smirked slightly. "Did he? Ya don't need to apologize, y'know." She declared, perking his ears and making him look at her curiously.

"Me sparing your life is enough of an apology." She sighed calmly.

Grimmjow snorted. "Don't get so damn cocky, Akatsuki." He growled irritably, hating the fact that a Soul Reaper – let alone a _woman_ – had saved his ass from being executed.

Kita chuckled. "You're welcome, Espada." She remarked lightly.

Byakuya and Kiba seemed to share the same rather confounded look at noticing that she and the Espada were actually _getting along_. Although, the 6th squad captain noticed, his brother-in-law kept his zanpakuto held in his lap for precaution he felt he could relate to.

Part of him wanted to destroy the Espada for bringing harm to his wife after the fight had been cut short, and the other part wanted to scold and tell her that she was to never pull a reckless stunt like that again.

He sighed inwardly at seeing her smile calmly at something amusing Ichigo said.

As long as she wasn't bleeding, he felt he didn't need to worry so much.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The loud roar of the giant hollow standing tall before the group of Soul Reapers rang in the air.

"Rip, Kuro Yaibira."

A blunt end of a sword swung out at the giant hollow by a long black chain, slashing through the hole in its chest and chopping off its head.

The hollow roared its last before it fell, disappearing as _reishi_ into the air before the body hit the ground.

The group of Soul Reapers turned about to stare at the black-haired woman as she sheathed her zanpakuto poised at the back of her waist and walked towards them.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki!" They declared in surprise.

"Is everyone all right?" She asked gently, looking to the faces of the five unranked members of her squad.

They nodded. "Hai. Milady, this was the largest hollow we've seen this week. And the toughest." A woman with brown hair tied back into a bun relayed, slightly ashamed that they were not able to vanquish the late monster.

She nodded back and smiled sympathetically. "So I've noticed. You all have done a good job this week, so return to the barracks to rest up for the rest of the day." She ordered calmly, slightly surprising the group.

The unranked Soul Reapers bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Milady!" They declared in chorus before dispersing and retreating to the 6th squad barracks.

Kita looked at where the hollow had fallen for a moment longer, glancing around at the trees surrounding the small clearing she stood in.

_I thought I sensed a _reiatsu_ nearby…_ She thought, taking another sweep of the shady trees around her before she sighed quietly and _shun-po_'d back to the barracks to reluctantly fill out another report.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two-page report fell onto his desk with a soft '_flap_', directing his gaze away from scanning the paper he was to sign to the report on the recent hollow activity his lieutenant had done up.

He looked up to meet her calm blue gaze. "Done already?" He wondered.

She nodded and relaxed some, sighing quietly. "Yeah. Though I gotta admit I'm not sure why there's been a sudden hollow increase, lately. It's a bit of a head-scratcher." She answered calmly, folding her arms over her stomach out of habit.

He looked at her report, scanning through the two pages absently. "I have to agree with you on that, it's actually something I haven't figured out either." He mused.

Kita blinked and smirked slightly. "Well this's a first, you not being able to solve something." She teased gently.

Byakuya scoffed and signed her report, placing it on the stack of completed papers. "Don't get so used to it." He remarked.

She chuckled softly and smiled at him, walking around the side of his desk to kiss him on the cheek. "Stubborn man. I'm gonna take off, so I'll see ya later." She announced calmly, perking his ears as he looked up at her.

"Did you finish your work for the day?" He asked knowingly, seeing her pout slightly at his suspicion.

"Yeah, before I went out to the field. Quit worryin', will you, Taichou?" She sighed and rubbed behind her neck.

He gave her a look, sighing and looking back at his previous papers. "Very well, I'll see you at home." He said defeatedly, signing the paper and moving on to the next one.

Kita smiled and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek again. "See ya, Byakuya." She replied lightly, pulling away to exit the office.

Byakuya stared after her departure and sighed again. _She never changes_, he thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hado 31: _Shakkaho_!" He declared, firing off two red fireballs at the blue-haired Espada that dodged them with little effort, before he disappeared in a burst of _sonido_ from before the brown-haired exile's sight.

The crinkling of energy behind him perked his ears and directed his attention to focus on the charging _bala_ the blue-haired adversary aimed at him.

"Bakudo 39: _Enkosen_." He declared swiftly, raising both hands palm-out to block the fired red ball of energy with a wide yellow disc of gathered energy.

Grimmjow backed to gather energy again as Kiba scoffed and raised his zanpakuto. "You're still not bad, for a renegade." He commented dryly.

He scoffed calmly. "Kinda shocked my sister didn't beat the shit out of you last month." He shot back.

He grimaced and scoffed back. "Well get used to it, Soul Reaper." He growled, making to use _sonido_ again when a familiar presence appeared in the training room, pricking his ears.

Kiba blinked and looked at the opened doorway to see his sister leaning against the sliding door, arms folded across her chest as she watched them calmly; he lowered his zanpakuto reflexively and smiled at her. "How long've ya been there?" He wondered.

Kita shrugged. "Few minutes. You've still got the knack for _kido_, by the way." She added nonchalantly.

He smirked, sheathing his zanpakuto and slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Byakuya let you off early? Or did you miss your big brother?" He wondered teasingly.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He let me off after I finished my paperwork. And no, I didn't miss ya." She answered patiently.

Kiba chuckled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moon shone gently upon the Seireitei, the shape of it a thin crescent that was surrounded by tiny stars.

Two figures briefly marred the surface of the pale moon before disappearing in a burst of speed down towards the slumbering buildings.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A sudden surge of _reiatsu_ consumed the courtyard behind their room; her eyes shot open.

She sat up, pushing her hair back to look about the bedroom, seeing that all was well; her husband slept calmly at her side, his back to her as he breathed soundly.

The _reiatsu_ from the day before matched the sudden surge of _reiatsu_ that she'd sensed seconds ago, making her scowl slightly and reach for her zanpakuto.

He looked over his shoulder at her as she held onto her zanpakuto's guard, a stern scowl set on her face. "Kita…" He began when a loud explosion sounded in the hall.

She jumped to her feet as he snatched his zanpakuto from the wall next to the bed.

"What was that?" He demanded, zanpakuto drawn as he looked at her.

"I'm not sure… Crap, Shizuka." She swore under her breath and rushed out the door.

"Kita, wait." He snapped, straightening and rushing after her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She skidded to a halt at seeing a tall figure towering over the redheaded girl, holding her by the scruff of her pajamas.

"K-Kita!" Shizuka barked hoarsely as the figure turned an eye on the woman that stood in the doorway with her zanpakuto in hand and a look of surprise on her face.

She glared at the creature, realizing it was a sort of hollow. _An _**adjuchas**_?_ She wondered.

"Hado 4: _Byakurai_." A voice declared behind her as a white beam shot forth at the creature, forcing the girl to be released from its grip as it fell back and crashed into the wall.

Kita rushed to her side as Shizuka coughed, trying to regain her breath as the woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shizuka, are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." She replied.

"It wasn't me, it was Byakuya." She explained quietly, perking the girl's ears as she looked at her surprisedly.

Shizuka looked up at the black-haired man and nodded quietly; both she and Kita perked up as the hollow straightened from its collision with the wall, looking at the three occupants of the room with angered eyes.

_Great, now he's mad_, she thought to herself, helping Shizuka to her feet as she straightened and drew her zanpakuto.

"Who are you, and why did you sneak into our home?" Byakuya demanded coldly, zanpakuto already in hand as Kita stood infront of the girl defensively.

The hollow gave a raspy laugh. 'It matters not; not now, anyway.' It growled.

"What do you mean…?" Kita began.

An even louder explosion sounded, coming from the Seireitei, particularly from the 2nd squad's barracks, surprising all three members of the house.

"That explosion…" She said softly, perking up when the hollow disappeared from standing before them, seeming to have taken the opportunity to run for it.

Flames burned brightly from the distant view the Kuchiki manor had of the sprawling Seireitei.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


	7. Blame the Cat: the Weatherman

title ref - _"The Weatherman" - Dead Sara/ Dead Sara (2012)_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Dark gray smoke billowed out from the remains of the barracks, fading into the clear blue skies overhead.

Thankfully, there were no casualties in the explosion the night before; although there were a few injured who were being treated in the 4th squad's ward, the majority of the 2nd division remained physically unscathed.

A rush of murmuring had consumed the entirety of the captains' meeting room; most of the questions raised were along the lines of 'What the hell happened?'

All captains and lieutenants had been summoned for a "proper" discussion on the fortnight's goings-on; the term "_proper_" was merely a façade for the relatively-political sparring matches that were going on.

The loud banging of the Head-Captain's cane on the wooden floor rang in the air, slowly silencing all murmurings of the captain-class occupants, forcing them to focus their attention on the wizened old man at the front of the meeting room.

"I understand you all have pressing questions you want to bring into the light, but I ask that you hold your thoughts long enough for us to gather some information on the events that played out last night. Captain Kuchiki, it is to my understanding that you had one of the _ryoka_ invade your household." Yamamoto spoke, turning one wizened eye on the stoic 6th squad captain.

His closed-eye-aloofness expression remained plastered to his pale face. "Yes, and from what my lieutenant could guess, the _ryoka_ was not merely a hollow, but it was an _adjuchas_." Baited breath was stilled with a swift look from the old Captain-Commander before he looked to him to continue. "The said _ryoka_ broke into the Kuchiki manor and threatened one of the household members before fleeing the scene." He explained, recounting the events that had taken place before the assault on the 2nd squad's barracks.

The baited breath was released and formed into shocked murmuring that broke out throughout the meeting room.

"An _**adjuchas**_? What the hell would an _adjuchas_ want with the Kuchiki clan?" Captain Hisagi's sharp question shot through the murmuring, stilling the flow and quieting it as his narrowed black eyes looked at the noble captain.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Kita spoke up calmly, mirroring her husband's calm stance and frowning softly as the question still plagued her mind.

"It was probably after Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, for all we know." Renji spoke up with slight distaste on his tongue at the mention of the former Espada.

A second wave of murmuring rose up, slight scowls crossing the faces of a few captain-class officers.

"Like hell! If the _adjuchas_ wanted to go after him in the first place, it wouldn't have attacked the Kuchiki manor." Ichigo reasoned boisterously, silencing the murmur wave again.

"Kurosaki's right. Besides, it's not as if the Espada is taking up residence in the Kuchiki manor, is it?" Captain Hitsugaya agreed quietly, glancing up at the black-haired noble.

His eyes opened partly as his brow contorted into a sharp frown. "Of course not; I wouldn't allow such a creature inside my house." He responded in a clipped tone, the memory of the almost-duel between him and the aforementioned Arrancar resurfacing.

"Well if the bastard got away, then why the hell are we still standing around here? We should go kill that damn thing!" Zaraki barked, a hint of bloodlust glinting in his menacing frown.

"Calm yourself, Captain Zaraki; even if we did go search for it, it most likely knows how to cloak its _reiatsu_ if it managed to steal inside the Kuchiki house so discretely." Captain Soi Fon silenced him, shooting a steel-colored scowl at the behemoth monster of 11th squad.

He scoffed. "I'm shocked yer still standing, after that assault on your barracks last night, _Captain_." He growled, slightly peeved the petite Task Force Commander had stolen his thunder.

She scoffed back and folded her arms. "It takes more than a mere explosive attack to get rid of me, _Zaraki_." She replied waspishly.

"Hypothetically, what if it was Grimmjow Jeagerjacques that summoned the _adjuchas_? He could've easily opened a _garganta_, thereby allowing them entry into the Soul Society." Captain Hisagi spoke up again, stalling any would-be further arguing between the captains of 11th and 2nd squad, silencing the rising murmuring of the remainder of the room's occupants.

"_Bullshit_." Ichigo and Kita snapped, directing the attention of the room onto them as they both looked at the 9th squad captain with annoyance and slight outrage that the aforementioned Espada was to be the cause of this.

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant with opened eyes, silently wondering why she decided to stick her neck out for the former enemy a second time within two months.

"Ya think Grimmjow's the one who let them come here? You're out of your mind, _Shuuhei_." Ichigo reasoned sharply, scowling at his fellow captain.

Hisagi scoffed. "I didn't expect you to defend a former enemy so_ naiively_, **Kurosaki**; do you honestly _believe_ that bastard won't turn his back on us?" He snapped impatiently, meeting the Vizard's scowl with one of his own.

"It _wasn't_ Grimmjow." Kita spoke up boldly, making both captains look at her curiously.

She scowled furtively and folded her arms. "I didn't feel his _reiatsu_ leave the barracks that night; and need I remind you,_ Captain Hisagi_, that he _isn't_ in _your_ squad?" She declared, scowling again at the black-haired 9th squad captain.

Both Ichigo and Byakuya looked at her with something between surprise and reproach that she'd spoken out of turn (again).

Kita folded her arms again, falling silent for the remainder of the meeting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The blue-haired Espada raised a brow. "Why_ me_?" He demanded.

She scoffed quietly and shook her head. "They blamed you for that assault on the 2nd squad's barracks the other night. Suspected you opening a _garganta_ for the _adjuchas_ to pass through to the Soul Society." She explained further, leaning against the courtyard wall and scowling up at the sky.

Grimmjow snorted. "That's bullshit! Why the fuck would I wanna open a damn _garganta_? It's not like I wanted to beat the shit out of the ol' man myself." He declared indignantly, his hands resting on his calves forming into fists.

"That's what we tried telling the other captains. It's pretty much official you're the most hated guy in the Seireitei right now." Ichigo added with a wry scoff.

He snorted again and blew hair from his forehead before it fell back in place. "Doesn't surprise me." He growled.

Kita scowled again. "What I don't get is why an _adjuchas_ just randomly broke into our house. I mean, hell, it doesn't make sense!" She declared annoyedly.

Ichigo looked at her. "You said it almost killed Shizuka, right?" He asked.

She blinked and looked at him. "Yeah, why? You don't think she's got anything to do with this, do you?" She wondered with slight confusion.

He shrugged. "I dunno…"

"It must be her _reiatsu_." The blue-haired Espada spoke up, perking both of their ears and directing their attention to him.

"What's her _reiatsu_ got to do with anything? Hollows only go after pluses and _Jibakurei_, remember?" Kita wondered indignantly.

Grimmjow scoffed. "I was a _hollow_ once, I remember! And her _reiatsu_ might have a bit of a lot of meaning in this. Weak-leveled hollows, before they turn into Gillians or _adjuchas_, usually go after souls that smell good or are strong enough, like yours, Kurosaki. They taught you Soul Reapers that in your little Academy didn't they?" He explained, glancing up at the Kuchiki woman.

She nodded. "It's pretty much instilled in your memory the day you enter the Academy, yeah. But it's not like Shizuka is a Soul Reaper; she's just a girl. Besides, if the _adjuchas_ were to go after anyone with a strong _reiatsu_, it would be any of the other captain-class officers." She reasoned calmly, folding her arms at her stomach and staring back at him defiantly.

"I didn't sense any hollows near my barracks, that night." Ichigo mused with a slight twinge of relief in his voice; it's not as if an _adjuchas_ was capable of defeating him, he reasoned (he could kick their ass in his sleep!), but the thought of Rukia or any of his squad's members being slaughtered in their sleep made him angry.

Kita rubbed her chin slightly, pondering.

_Just why the hell would a hollow attack us? It's not as if we were the ones who defeated Aizen, or killed off the rest of the Espada._

_So why…?_

"Kita."

All three looked up to see the black-haired captain looking to his wife, his eyes solely focused on her slightly surprised blue gaze.

She nodded and glanced back at her friends before walking to traipse after him as he led the way to their office in calm silence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He closed the doors behind them.

She walked past him to sit on his desk. "I didn't get any information, if that's what you're wondering." She offered patiently, watching him move away from the doors to come to his desk.

He shook his head. "That's beside the point. If I wished to gain information from the Espada, I would question him myself." He replied.

She raised both brows. "So why did you bring me back here?" She asked confusedly.

He nodded to the small stack of papers sitting on her desk adjacent on the left to his. "You don't have that much spare time to be sitting around the barracks. What sort of lieutenant would you be if you were lazy?" He explained calmly.

A sweatdrop formed on her temple as she sighed quietly as her shoulders slumped slightly at his innocent reason for dragging her back to their office. "Not much of any help to you?" She shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Byakuya shook his head again. "Just do the paperwork." He said patiently, giving her a knowing look he knew she hated seeing when she was ordered to do something.

Kita pouted and scoffed calmly. "**Make me**." She teased; in all honesty, she felt like doing the paperwork, but she didn't feel like doing it right at that moment.

He looked at her knowingly again. "Kita, don't be difficult." He scolded.

She rolled her eyes. "You know my answer to that, Taichou." She pointed out calmly.

He made a face. "You're completely impossible." He mused.

Kita smiled innocently, leaning forward to kiss him. "Ya still love me for it." She mused calmly, lightly licking his lip before smiling again.

Byakuya ignored the lingering sensation of her mouth on his, keeping his authoritative scowl fixed on her blue eyes. "I forgot stubborn." He mused; keeping an eye on her as he reflexively pulled her to kiss back, kissing slowly.

She scoffed inwardly at his verbal idea of foreplay, smiling softly against his lips and kissing back, gently yanking on the collar of his captain's robe. "Mmm very." She whispered.

He held her hands to his chest, kissing a little rougher, briefly allowing his tongue inside her mouth. "So stubborn and impossible." He murmured softly, feeling her hands slip free of his grip to fold on the back of his neck, her fingers coiling in the locks of his long black hair.

Kita giggled softly at his words as he found her waist, his hands running down her back to ensnare around her lower hips. "Baka Taichou. My beloved Baka Taichou." She crooned softly; a slight yelp escaped her as he lifted her off the desk before he kissed her roughly, silencing her yelp swiftly as he set her down and held her to his chest.

Byakuya gripped her waist tightly, his free hand reaching to coil in her shortened black hair before he pulled away reluctantly to see he'd made her turn rather breathless from the kissing, her cheeks slightly flushed a hue of pink he found he liked to see on her face.

She pouted as a frown crossed her face, her blue eyes still slightly muddled from the kissing. "You're unfair." She chided.

He smirked rather pleasedly, kissing her forehead. "Get to work." He remarked quietly, releasing her waist of his arms to look at her rather disgruntled face.

She folded her arms and huffed, storming to her desk to sit down and start working on the paperwork begrudgingly.

He smiled to himself, moving to get to work on his own stack of papers.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


	8. Blame the Cat2: Too Much Noise

title ref - _"Savior" - Rise Against/ Appeal to Reason (2008)_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Shizuka blinked. "Wait, what're you doing?" She asked.

Kita sighed and handed the girl the bag of clothing she'd prepared for her. "Byakuya thinks it's wise we spend the night in the barracks. If that adjuchas comes back for more, we'll at least be ready for it. You're coming with us, only because I'd rather not see you dead by tomorrow morning." She explained calmly, hoisting her own bag over her shoulder and walking out of her bedroom.

The redheaded teen followed swiftly at her heels. "Look, it's not like I need you to protect me every single second. I'm old enough to look out for myself…"

"I know that, Shizu, but it's for the best. Besides, ya get a tour of the 6th squad's barracks." She interjected patiently, glancing at the girl and smiling assuringly.

Shizuka scowled slightly before she sighed and blew hair from her face. "Whatever." She muttered, continuing to follow her guardian out into the living room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The fires from the torches at the front gates of the 6th squad barracks burned gently into the night, the embers dancing vainly at the two guards that stood posted on either side of the entrance.

The girl slept soundly huddled inside the training hall where she and her guardian had taken shelter, a spare knife her guardian had given her in case of anything tucked inside her kimono; the blue-haired Espada – after being ordered to watch over the girl – sat against the wall of the large room a few feet away from his sleeping charge, his eyes closed as he seemed to be sleeping as well.

She silently pulled her sheathed zanpakuto to her, slipping it beneath her obi before straightening from sitting near the girl.

"And just where are **you** going?" His quiet growl made her jump before she scowled over at the Espada to see he was looking at her with curiosity, his blue eyes reminding her of a cat seeing in the darkness.

She scowled at him. "To check on my husband. Keep watch over her, will you?" She snapped calmly, her left hand gripping the hilt of her zanpakuto easing slightly as she continued the staring match with the blue-eyed man.

Grimmjow scoffed quietly. "Fine, just go." He declared, folding his arms over his chest and settling back into the wall. _Still don't see why the fuck I gotta babysit this brat_, he mused to himself as she nodded slightly and moved to slip out of the training hall and out into the wide corridor.

He briefly spared a glance at the sleeping girl before sighing to himself and closing his eyes again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked at her as she wordlessly came to sit with him on the raised pathway of the courtyard. "You should be sleeping." He said.

She shook her head. "I came to check on you, y'know. Besides, I couldn't sleep." She answered quietly, her legs dangling over the edge of the pathway.

Byakuya sighed quietly and nodded. "You're being risky tonight, if you're placing that girl's life in the hands of the Espada." He pointed out.

Kita rolled her eyes. "Glad you think so." She mused wryly, leaning her head against his arm and closing her eyes calmly.

He smirked slightly at her gesture, folding an arm around her shoulders as she sighed softly.

"You think I'm crazy to have let him live." She guessed softly, perking his ears as she broke the calm silence that enveloped them for a few long moments.

He looked down at her. "Where did you get _that_ idea?" He asked.

She scoffed. "Everyone else thinks it. You heard what Renji and Shuuhei said, this morning." She answered, frowning slightly as she opened her eyes partly.

He scowled slightly at her, looking up at the new moon and sighing quietly. "You're not crazy, Kita." He said, perking her ears as she opened both eyes.

She looked up at him. "I'm not?" She wondered softly.

Byakuya scowled at his wife. "Of course not. Albeit you're the most reckless woman I've ever known, yes, but what you did two months ago wasn't so much a crazy stunt as it was a merciful gesture. I may not always like your ideas, but I'm not so willing as to call you 'crazy' because of them." He stated sternly, his gray eyes boring into her slightly awed blue gaze.

Kita nodded and smiled softly after a few seconds of silence, sighing and lifting a hand to run it through her hair. "You don't realize how much I love you right now for saying that." She mused softly.

He smirked gently. "I love you, too." He replied.

She smiled again, reaching to kiss him.

Before they could kiss, a loud '_boom_' sounded in the distance as it sounded like it came from the front entrance of the barracks.

Both captain-class officers jumped to their feet as the cry of men being assaulted rang in the air, the sound carrying throughout the surrounding area of the barracks.

"Damn them!" She muttered.

"Kita, let's go." He ordered sharply, seeing her nod before they both rushed to tend to the intruder in their barracks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hado 4: _Byakurai_."

A pale white beam shot forth, narrowly missing the _adjuchas_ as it looked through the spare rooms of the barracks.

The _adjuchas_' head shot up as it met the scowling face of the gray-eyed 6th squad captain.

He scoffed. "You again." He mused coldly.

The adjuchas growled. 'And just who are you to think you can stop me, Soul Reaper?' It wondered scathingly.

"Rip, Kuro Yaibira." A voice shot through the tensed air as the blunt end of a blade shot out at the _adjuchas_, knocking it into a far wall as it crashed into the wooden surface, shattering the wood it landed on.

She scowled and clucked her tongue disappointedly when the _adjuchas_ rose to its feet shakily as it had managed to sustain the impact her shikai had on it. "I'll deal with it. Get Shizuka out of here." She assured him calmly, leveling her blade at the rising enemy.

He scowled back at her. "Don't lose to such a despicable creature like this." He ordered, disappearing to seek out the girl and Espada, leaving his wife to tend to the intruding_ adjuchas_.

She nodded and smirked to herself. "Yes, Taichou." She said quietly.

The creature growled angrily, glaring at the woman with contempt behind the white mask that concealed its face. 'You think you can stop me, Soul Reaper woman?' It growled.

She scoffed. "I'm not gonna stop you, I'm just gonna rip you to shreds." She mused.

The _adjuchas_ snarled and charged her at warp speed; she disappeared from its sight as it drew closer, making the hollow skid to a halt and stare wide-eyed at where she'd stood.

A sickening squelching sound sounded from behind as a blunt-ended blade protruded grotesquely from the upper left chest cavity of the _adjuchas_' torso, making the creature freeze and shiver slightly as the impact of realization hit it square-on in the head.

She retracted the blade effortlessly, ignoring the urge to scowl disdainfully at hearing the enemy gurgle slightly in pain before it fell face-forward, dark crimson pooling around its body.

"Too easy." She mused disappointedly, lowering her blade as it transformed back into a normal katana, walking away down the corridor to find her husband.

A presence at her back stilled her where she stood. 'Was it?' The _adjuchas_ growled at her neck.

"Hado 33: _Sokatsui_!" She barked alertly as a sharp blow was dealt to her left shoulder before she fell back, the blue beam of energy flying at the _adjuchas_.

It dodged the _kido_ spell as crimson dripped through her fingers' tight grip on her injured shoulder, disappearing from sight.

She glared into the darkness, clenching the hilt of her zanpakuto to reserve some strength in her bummed arm.

The _adjuchas_ flew at her from behind, claws extended and sharp.

A hard fist shoved through the chest of the _adjuchas_, tearing the heart out as it protruded from the front of the _adjuchas_.

She turned to stare at who'd killed the hollow and widened her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He scowled at the hollow whose heart he'd ripped out, swiftly yanking his arm out and crushing the heart as the _adjuchas_ fell to the floor, disintegrating as _reishi_ as the particles danced upward into the air.

"Grimmjow." She said in surprise, directing his blue gaze to lock on hers.

He eyed her ripped shoulder and clucked his tongue. "Ya can't go _one month_ without getting yourself fucked up, _can you_ Akatsuki?" He growled calmly.

She huffed and frowned. "Like I need a scolding from _you_, of all people." She gripped her shoulder absently, looking away. "Thanks." She said quietly.

The Espada huffed. "Don't mention it. **Ever**." He muttered as she sheathed her zanpakuto. "Yer husband was looking for ya." He added, rubbing behind his neck out of habit and perking her ears.

Kita nodded and smiled slightly. "He's probably pissed right now." She mused, walking past him to find her husband.

"Now we're even." Grimmjow mused as he followed her lead through the darkened corridors of the 6th squad barracks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She ignored his slightly steely gaze he directed at her as her brother healed her shoulder.

He finally tore his stare away from his injured lieutenant to look up at the blue-haired Espada that'd saved her (_by a fluke chance_, he reminded himself in irritation).

The Espada glanced back and met his cold gaze. "You're welcome." He said gruffly, perking the black-haired man's ears.

He scowled at him. "For _what,_ _attracting_ that creature here?" He wondered coldly.

He narrowed his electric-blue eyes slightly. "It wasn't **my fault**! I don't know how those damn things got here, all right? Ya should be thanking me for saving her neck; that fucking hollow almost killed her." He snapped, his hands at his sides curling into fists.

"**I** don't have to thank anyone, the least of all an _abomination_ of a bastard like _you_." He snapped icily, turning both of his hardened gray eyes on the Espada before him.

Grimmjow growled in frustration, his hands at his sides trembling out of frustration and anger, as he stared defiantly at the Soul Reaper captain that stared him down.

"Both of you **cut it out**." Kiba declared sharply, directing their attention away from each other's malignant stare to look at the narrowed amber gaze of the ex-Soul Reaper.

Byakuya's scowl faded slightly when he looked from his brother-in-laws' amber scowl to his wife's calmed blue stare.

Grimmjow clucked his tongue absently and looked away, stuffing his fists into his pockets.

Kita straightened from sitting next to her brother, walking past the blue-haired Espada out the door to go check on the sleeping girl in her old room; Kiba stared at them both a second time before straightening as well and following his sister out to go get some tea, leaving the two men alone.

Byakuya scowled at Grimmjow again before quieting. "Thank you. For saving my wife." He said quietly, walking past the Espada out into the hall.

He watched him leave and scoffed quietly.

* * *

**_review please! thanks~ 8D_**


	9. Right By My Side

title ref - _"Right By My Side" - Nicki Minaj ft. Chris Brown/ Pink Friday.. Roman Reloaded (2012)_

_image to go along with this chapter: [ http . bloodmoonhuntress . deviantart . com (go to - gallery)]_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba, and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Kiba looked up from reading to see his sister plop down next to him at the table, sipping her tea deeply; he raised a brow.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" He asked curiously, perking her ears.

Kita lowered her cup and pushed a few strands of hair back from her face. "I guess so. It must be rare for you to see us fighting." She said, laughing weakly and looking at her brother.

He shook his head and gave a little sigh, closing his book. "Not even close. I've seen you two bicker when you were still in the Academy, and on occasion in the following years. Kita, you know how stubborn he is. You know him better than anyone." He said the last bit softly, smirking wryly at her depressed stare.

She nodded slightly and sighed, resting her cheek on the palm of her right hand. "I know." She sighed heavily and scowled down at her free hand, watching it furl into a fist. "I've come to the realization that I don't care what Byakuya or anyone says; I need to speak my mind." She said firmly, releasing her cheek of her hand to sip her tea again.

He nodded. "You talk like Mom, when you swear things like that." He said quietly, his amber eyes pensive.

Kita looked at her brother and felt a small smile curve her lips. "Good; reminds me that we were related." She mused softly.

Kiba looked past her at the opening and closing of the front room door and smirked slightly. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." He said lightly, perking her ears as their silent guest sat down next to her.

"I had a feeling you would come here." He mused, his comment and eyes solely for the black-haired woman at his right.

She blushed slightly and nodded. "I didn't feel like returning to the house." She said, straightening from sitting down and looking at him, glancing at her brother. "Can we talk in my room? Sorry, Kiba-nii." She requested, giving the renegade Soul Reaper a weak smile.

Kiba nodded. "It's all right," he excused her, watching his sister and brother-in-law abandon the kitchen to speak privately in her old bedroom.

He smiled to himself. "You haven't changed much, Kita." He murmured, opening his book and returning to reading it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He watched her pace infront of him with calm eyes, knowing she paced whenever she needed to keep herself controlled and keep from shouting things she would regret in the future.

She finally stopped pacing to heave her shoulders in a reserved sigh and look at the dying sun outside her room to keep from looking at his gray eyes. "I'm sorry, for speaking out of turn like I did. I know you're still angered with me for being an insubordinate lieutenant and wife, so don't try and convince me otherwise." She apologized, her hands at her sides balling into fists out of reflex.

He remained silent for a few minutes, looking at her. "Say something, will you?" She whispered, sparing a brief glance at him before looking away and folding her arms over her belly.

He let a small faint smirk grace his lips at her plea, finally lowering his gaze and looking down at the floor. "I forgave you, already. And I'm not angered with you, either." He added pointedly, earning a slightly stunned look from her big blue gaze.

Kita scowled annoyedly, looking away again. "Yes you are; I know you better than anyone else, you arrogant idiot. So don't patronize me." She retorted sharply, knowing he found her annoying when she spoke out of turn repeatedly or didn't obey him like she knew she should.

Byakuya stared at her for a few moments longer before exhaling and straightening to his feet, moving towards her; she looked up at him with a brazen scowl, caution and irritation hidden behind the scowl she wore.

He lifted a hand to gingerly stroke her hair, surprising her further; she fought the slight shiver rolling down her spine at his familiar stroking of her black hair, closing her eyes tightly as if she cringed at his touch.

He continued stroking her hair, wordlessly getting closer to her until he slipped his free arm around her waist and held her to his torso.

She opened her eyes partly and then closed them again, latching onto the back of his neck and crushing herself to his chest; he smiled slightly in relief, holding onto her tightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder, squeezing the small of her back gently.

Kita furrowed her brow and buried her face into his throat, bowing her head against his neck as a small lump formed in her own throat, clogging it.

Byakuya played with her hair absently, frowning slightly at hearing a muffled sniffle escape her. "There's more to this." He guessed quietly, perking her ears.

She nodded and pulled away some from his neck to rest her cheek on his shoulder. "I… I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with me. Every step I've taken in the past few months has ended badly. Maybe I'm not cut out to be your lieutenant, after all." She declared, scoffing quietly as a bitter smirk formed on her lips.

He scowled.  
"Don't even think that." He remarked sharply, warranting a surprised glance from her; he held her tightly, exhaling. "Kita, I chose you as my lieutenant not because you're my wife, not because I've known you since that first day you joined the Academy: I chose you because you're strong. You're strong, stubborn, beautiful, reckless, and frankly, you're the only person I can trust." He stared at her slightly awed gaze, letting a small smile curl his lips. "There's nothing wrong with you. The fact that you've made mistakes only proves that you're as normal as the rest of us." He finished sternly, letting the smile remain on his face.

She felt herself smile weakly before she wiped the tears away. "Thank you, Byakuya. That helps a lot." She said quietly, perking up slightly when he stroked her cheek gently, holding her face.

He sighed quietly and kissed her forehead. "Just don't cry, all right? I hate seeing you cry." He requested, flashing a faint smirk.

Kita ignored the slight blush on her cheeks, pulling back to fold her arms calmly. "Okay, but you're still an idiot. As you always were, when we were children." She teased gently, seeing him make a face at her accusation that made her giggle.

Byakuya smirked again and stroked her cheek, kissing her. "You're still impossible like always." He retorted quietly.

She smirked back and kissed tenderly, hugging him. "Noble." She grumbled, pouting at his always-correct remark.

He hugged her waist, sighing. "Stubborn woman." He replied, hearing her chuckle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Birds chirped lightly in the calm afternoon.

A grunt of desperation escaped her as he dodged her kick, side-swiping as his right fist struck out at her jaw.

She jumped away and skidded into the ground, panting slightly before wiping sweat from her brow.

_Damn it, I hate_ Hakuda_ training_, she thought, watching him straighten from his poised stance to look at her.

"If you want to stop for the day, we can…" He began to point out.

"**No**." She straightened and tossed her hair back absently, looking at him stubbornly. "I can do this. Please, let's try again." She protested, a scowl furrowing her brow.

He nodded. "Very well, then. Come at me, Kita." He ordered, lifting a hand challengingly.

She smirked wryly at his challenge; _you're still the same cocky kid deep down, aren't you?_ She wondered silently, rushing forward at a quick sprint, eyes locked on his placid gray stare.

He dodged with little effort as she lifted her feet into the air and went sailing at his face feet-first, hearing her crash into the small fence of the courtyard behind him.

She scrambled to her feet as he rounded on her and lunged for her waist, grunting and landing a kick on his stomach; he fell back some, ignoring the blossoming pain from her lucky blow and swinging a leg out at her ankles, tripping her.

Kita rolled until she landed on her feet again, grunting softly and flying at him, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at his face, arms, body with renewed energy.

Byakuya swiftly hid the surprise at seeing her throw blow after blow at him, blocking each one with easy skill; _well, it's about time you actually put some effort into your_ Hakuda, he mused, elated that after almost 30 years she was finally getting accustomed with perfecting her hand-to-hand combat skills.

He finally struck, blocking her last punch and sending one of his own at her stomach to repay her earlier blow; she feinted getting hit, moving to the side and throwing a final fist at his chest, making contact and sending him flying back.

Byakuya skidded into the ground, panting slightly with his pulled back black hair loosely hanging out from being kept out of his face by the white hair-tie; he straightened steadily, annoyed that a smug grin adorned his wife's face.

"That was a lucky shot." He said flatly, slightly peeved at seeing her look so smug.

She rolled her eyes calmly. "Call it what you will, I managed to deliver two blows in one hour. I'd say that was more than _lucky_." She dismissed his words.

"She's got a point, y'know." A voice declared from the courtyard pathway, making both Kuchiki captain and lieutenant look up to see they had an audience of four.

The blue-haired Espada clucked his tongue and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the brown-haired renegade sitting on his right. "Dragon-eyes is right, for once. Yer wife looks like she's gettin' better at kicking your ass." He added, earning a scowl from said man, his blue eyes boredly staring at the gray-eyed captain.

Byakuya scoffed at his assumption, doing his best to ignore his wife's quieted giggle. "If you're so _confident_ about your assumption, why don't you challenge her?" He wondered flatly, perking his ears.

Grimmjow scoffed back. "Didn't I _already_ fight her?" He remarked.

Kita rolled her eyes. "Before you two start arguing again, it's already getting late and I'm tired." She declared, nudging her husband with her elbow and walking past him to go inside.

Rukia caught her rather playful glance she darted at her brother and straightened, dusting her hakama off. "Kita's right, it's getting late. Ichigo, let's get back to the barracks before it gets dark." She amended, looking at him as he blinked confusedly.

"Eh? Why tha hell are we leaving now?" Ichigo protested.

She puffed her cheeks out in a scowl and sighed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to his feet. "Just come on! Geez, you're such a dumbass sometimes…" She snapped impatiently, leading the way away from the courtyard and back to their barracks.

"'Night, Byakuya-nii! Kiba, Grimmjow!" Rukia called over her shoulder as Ichigo waved at them before the two sprinted away into the growing darkness.

Kiba cleared his throat loudly and hopped to his feet, looking to Grimmjow. "C'mon, Grimmjow; I think Ikkakku said something earlier about goin' to drink sake," he declared, throwing a look at the blue-haired man and whistling airily, his zanpakuto slung over his shoulder casually as he led the way away from the house, the slightly confused Espada following him with his hands in his pockets.

Byakuya watched them leave with a slightly baffled raised brow. _Why did they leave so soon?_ He wondered.

"Oh Byakuya, c'mon inside before ya catch a cold!" Kita called lightly, perking his ears before he looked at her and exhaled.

He followed her beckon and traipsed inside the house, closing the door behind him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked at her as she was busy combing her dampened hair after she'd showered, he himself drying his hair with the towel.

She looked up at him and chuckled softly at seeing the sight.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He wondered suspiciously.

She shook her head and put her comb down, straightening. "Sit down; you never did know how to fix your hair." She instructed gently, earning a look from him before he complied and did as she instructed, handing her the towel.

Kita dried his hair gently, trying not to pull anything as she ruffled his hair with the towel calmly.

Byakuya brushed the old feeling of caution and curiosity he always felt whenever she would be kind to him and help him with grooming, staring into space as he allowed her to continue helping him.

He heard her sigh quietly as the towel was retracted from his hair and she tossed the towel into the indoor bathroom. "Done, already?" He wondered of her.

She nodded and fiddled with his slightly dampened hair. "Your hair's getting long. Again." She noted gently, not seeing the patient expression he adorned at hearing her words.

"You've never complained about it in the past, you know." He remarked calmly, hearing her chuckle softly.

She smiled and sighed calmly, leaning onto his back and hugging his neck, her breasts pressing against the fabric of his haori.

Byakuya smiled wistfully at her action, holding her arms that draped down his chest and squeezing reflexively.

Kita buried her nose into the side of his throat and closed her eyes. "First time for everything, right?" She guessed softly, her breath on his skin earning a slight shiver from his body.

He brushed the feeling away and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He mused, lifting one of her hands in his own and squeezing gently, running his thumb over her palm.

Kita smiled at his familiar method of caressing her hand he usually performed even before they were engaged, nuzzling into his neck and sighing quietly. "Byakuya, can I ask you something?" She asked softly, perking his ears and stirring him from his reverie.

"Anything." He replied quietly, giving her hands a slight squeeze.

She pulled her head away from being nestled into his neck, propping her chin on his shoulder. "Why didn't you court me?" She wondered innocently.

He blinked once and lowered his gaze to her clasped hands resting over his heart, holding them again. "I didn't see it fitting, for you." He answered quietly, perking her ears.

She cocked her head to the side. "What d'you mean?" She asked curiously, staring at him.

Byakuya smirked slightly at hearing how innocent she sounded when she pressed on, squeezing her hands as the smirk turned into a wistful smile. "Ever since we met, that day, I knew you were not like every other girl; you were too tomboyish, and you would always make faces or comment about something feminine."  
She blushed, her cheeks darkening to a slightly darker shade of pink before she nuzzled into his shoulderblade out of shyness.  
"Courting would have been too tedious for you. I've known you long enough to know you would've lost your temperament within a week's worth of it." He explained plainly, glancing to see she had hid her face in the back of his haori, making him smile again.

Kita poked her head out from behind his shoulder.  
"I hate to say this, but you're right. I woulda probably asked you to sleep with me sooner than later, if we did." She said reluctantly, blushing again.

He cleared his throat and did his best to make the blush on his cheeks go away. "Well that proves that two of us would've rather slept together than continue courting." _Aside from the fact that you could seduce me without so much as a plea_, he added silently, the memory of that first night when he'd taken her flashing in his mind's eye.

She nodded and let a wry smile form on her lips. "You look more handsome when you blush," she mused aloud.

He made a face and looked away as she giggled softly. "Kita, honestly." He grumbled.

She smiled again and kissed his neck, hugging his shoulders before looking at him. "I meant it." She said quietly.

Byakuya looked at her blue gaze that looked more like a clear sky than anything, smiling slightly. "It's hard to tell, when you tease like that." He remarked.

Kita pouted and huffed. "Well clean your ears out, then." She grumbled.

He smirked gently, releasing her hands of one hand as it reached to stroke her cheek and push hair from her blue gaze.

She blinked and blushed slightly, smiling humbly as he tucked some strands behind her ear before his index finger caught her chin, lifting it slightly so her blue eyes met his cool gray stare.

Byakuya landed a gentle kiss on her lips, feeling her respond with her well-used quick reflexes as she tenderly pressed her lips to his.

Kita felt him smile against her lips as she kissed a little firmly, her tongue softly touching his own, humbly pleading for entrance.

He smiled back, obliging and shirking free of her arms grip on his neck to fold an arm around her back, his free hand pulling her closer.

She blushed slightly and hugged his neck, kissing again as his tongue explored her mouth, pressing on her own tongue and gaining a soft moan.

Kita curled her fingers in his drying black hair, pressing her chest to his own as he wrapped both arms around her waist.

Byakuya kissed hungrily now, lowering her to the floor and placing an arm out next to her shoulder to support his weight, towering over her and kissing again with renewed passion.

She groaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist out of reflexive habit, fighting back and kissing roughly, knotting her fingers in his hair and shivering.

He finally released her mouth to leave a trail of tender wanting kisses down her neck, making her writhe against him and arch her back, leaving a couple of love-bites on her throat as he groaned at how tempting she was, how she always had been to his eyes.

Kita moaned softly in protest to his biting, stifling a soft yelp by biting down on her lip as he let one hand steal beneath her yukata to grope a breast, only making her cringe and arch her back at his torture.

Byakuya smiled inwardly at being able to make her want him again, his hand inside her yukata running down her smoothed belly, dragging his fingertips along her skin, the touch making her writhe again and groan.

She decided to fight back and pulled him down to kiss roughly, pulling off his haori and reaching to undo the belt of his hakama.

He held her tightly to himself, kissing her senseless.

The moon shone brightly outside, illuminating the Kuchiki manor in a pale lunar light.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


	10. Heartlines: Mixture o' Contentment

title ref - _"Heartlines" - Florence + the Machine/ Ceremonials (2011)_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The loud metallic '_klang_' of blades striking each other rang in her ears as she walked to the captain's office, reluctant to file out more paperwork.

After having to fight off an _adjuchas_, and sticking her neck out for her last-minute savior, the Head-Captain had ordered both Kuchiki captain and lieutenant to file out detailed reports on the events that had plagued their house/ barracks at least two months back.

Of all duties a lieutenant had to perform in order to maintain said position, she _hated_ filing out reports. It was tedious and annoying and frankly, she felt she'd rather be holding a training sword in her hand than a pen.

_Ah well_, she thought, _at least it's over for now_.

She bit her lip absently as she could only pray they wouldn't receive _more_ would-be-assaults.

"Oi, Kita!"

She stopped walking to turn back and see her brother's brown head of hair poking out from inside the training hall.

She blinked before exhaling and trotting back to the training hall to where her brother was, wondering why on earth he had stopped by (again).

"Kiba, what're you doing here?" Kita wondered patiently, looking at him and noting that he harbored a few scratches and scrapes that didn't deter him from looking amused as was his way.

"Geez, I can't come visit anymore? I initially came to see you but this jackass egged me to spar with him." Kiba pouted before sighing and jabbing a thumb at the aforementioned Espada standing behind him.

Grimmjow clucked his tongue and scoffed. "I didn't egg ya on, _dumbass_, ya started it!" He barked, scowling furtively at the brown-haired man.

He scowled back. "Don't call me '_dumbass_', **dickhead**!" He fired back annoyedly.

"'Mind **repeating** that…?" He snarled.

She sweatdropped and sighed heavily. "I've gotta get to working on some reports, so I'll see you two later. Don't kill each other! Byakuya will have your asses – _and mine_! – if ya end up blowing up half of the barracks." She warned, trotting away and back to the office.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looked up from finishing off a report as his lieutenant walked into the office and closed the door behind her with a small sigh of relief.

"What kept you _this time_?" He wondered patiently, knowing from the distant sounds of the training hall that his brother-in-law had stopped by to "visit".

"Kiba; he and Grimmjow are sparring again." She answered, a slight scowl adorning her face as she forced herself to sit down at her desk and look over the papers spread out on the desktop.

He shook his head and lowered his gaze back to the file he had in hand; his brother-in-law was… brash, to say the least.

Even long before he was related to him by marriage, Byakuya found he couldn't tolerate the renegade Soul Reaper for very long, most of the time refusing to speak to him because of not only his dissention from the ranks of the Gotei 13, but also because he found the boisterous man to be cockier than he was.

He loved Kita with all his heart, of course, but sometimes associating with her brother often made him hope to the gods that she'd never be as brash as him.

A light knock sounded on the door, earning a slight glance from his lieutenant as he bid the humble intruder enter.

Rukia poked her head in, glancing at Kita before looking to her brother. "Sorry to intrude, nii-sama, I just came to deliver something to Kita." She said meekly, stepping inside the office to hand the aforementioned lieutenant a thick comic book.

"Oh, cool, I almost forgot about this!" Kita declared, her eyes brightening as she flipped through the pages of the comic book, remembering that she'd loaned the book to Ichigo several months back.

Rukia smiled lightly. "Yeah, I was reorganizing his papers – _again_. He's such an idiot sometimes! – And found it in there, and saw your name written on the corner." She explained, making a face at how foolish her captain/ lover could be whenever he got lazy or got caught up in a sparring match with Renji or Ikkakku when he should've been tending to his paperwork instead.

Kita chuckled and nodded. "I know what you mean. Thanks for bringing it back, Rukia. And if ya haven't beaten him over the head for forgetting this, I'll do it later." She promised playfully.

Her sister-in-law chuckled as well. "No need, I already did it." She said lightly.

She looked down at the report ready to be finished sitting before her and scowled down at it, sighing. "Were you gonna head back to the barracks? I was thinking of going to see Matsumoto and take off…"

"And **not** finish your report."  
His stoic interjection made her cringe in annoyance as both Kuchiki women looked at him to see his dark gray gaze lingering on his lieutenant's annoyed scowl.  
"If your business is finished, you may go back to your squad's barracks, Rukia." He added dismissively to his sister, ignoring the death glare he garnered from his wife as he signed off another paper.

Rukia smiled sheepishly at her brother's dismissal, exhaling and looking to her friend. "Yes, brother. I'll see you later, Kita." She said, moving away from her desk to step closer to the door.

"I'll be out there in a minute, Rukia..." Kita smiled lightly.

"**Kita**…" He began in a low dangerous tone, making her wince again as she nodded to her before dashing out of the office, closing the door behind her escape.

She looked up at his scolding gaze and smiled weakly. "Sorry, Taichou." She said apologetically, bowing her head to finish writing off her report.

Byakuya looked over at her and exhaled patiently, signing another paper and looking over the next one as he heard her pen scribbling down the events recounted on her two-day-overdue report.

_She never learns_, he mused.

Another fifteen minutes passed before she rose up from her desk to place her report on his desk. "Finished!" She said in relief as he caught it expertly and looked over her work.

He scowled at being forced to let her go free – _again_ – as he signed it off and placed it on the stack of papers ready to go. "_Taichou_…!" She whined, perking his ears as he noted that she still stood before him, a pleading look in her clear blue eyes when he met them.

"What is it, _**this time**_?" He asked pointedly, still slightly peeved that she had thwarted his rule again.

"Can I go now? **Pleeease**?" She wheedled, clasping her hands together and jutting out her lower lip, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

He made a face at her always-effective method of getting him to do anything for – and to – her, sighing. "**Yes**, you can go." He declared, seeing her beam brightly before she rushed to hug him tightly.

He squeezed her waist reflexively as she kissed him sweetly. "Thank you, Byakuya!" She smiled widely.

He smiled knowingly at her. "You can go, but don't come home drunk again." He warned, kissing back and letting her slip free.

Kita nodded and laughed. "Yes, Byakuya." She amended, kissing him again before rushing out of the office and closing the door behind her to join Rukia outside.

Byakuya stared after her wake and sighed patiently. "Why is it she _never_does as I ask?" He wondered aloud to himself, lowering his gaze back to the unsigned papers on his desk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**EH**? '_Captain's Day Off_'?" The twin voices rang out in the air.

Rangiku sweatdropped and sighed, sipping her sake.

"Yeah, didn't your captains mention it? Renji said it last night when we were drinking. Kiba-kun knows about it, too, y'know." She wondered, jibing her old friend in the ribs as she added the fact that she'd spilled the beans to her brother a fortnight ago.

Kita rubbed her side gingerly, shooting a slight look at her friend before thinking. "Wait a minute, so what's Hitsugaya gonna do then, since you know _so much_ about a captains' event?" She asked suspiciously, slightly narrowing her eyes at the busty lieutenant's periwinkle gaze.

She shrugged as Rukia poured herself another shot. "What he _normally_ does: paperwork. Doubt he'd go visit Momo, or want to spend time with poor bored me…" She pouted at the idea, huffing dramatically.

"So where _is_ Captain Hitsugaya anyway?" Rukia quipped curiously, downing her third shot of sake.

"Training, probably. Or something "captain-like" productive." Matsumoto replied with another sigh.

Kita sweatdropped at her friend's mock-dramatics, sipping her cup of sake.

"Oh Rangiku **my darling~**!"

All three lieutenant's heads shot up as a slightly dinged up Kiba popped into the office, a thin bottle of sake in hand as he waved it airily over his head.

He blinked as he saw that it wasn't just his lover in the office like he'd intended it to be, but his sister and sister-in-law had stopped by as well; he hid the bottle behind his back as his amber gaze met and lingered on his younger sister's curious-yet-accusative blue stare.

"**K-Kita-nee**, what're ya doing here?" He stammered, quickly trying to regain his aloof and amused composure he often put up, a cheesy grin forming on his lips.

Kita frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, giving him that '_I-figured-as-such-you-dumbass_' look he hated seeing when she'd caught him doing something behind her back.  
"Girl talk. Judging by the sake you have behind your back, I'd think you didn't come here just to _chat_."

She then exhaled and downed the last of her sake, placing the cup down on the table and straightening calmly, knocking the kinks out of her arms as she stretched them.  
"Since I probably won't see ya 'til tomorrow, I'll just say 'good night' now; gotta get home before Byakuya accuses me of being drunk. Rukia, ya coming?" She said, looking at her half-drunk sister-in-law.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm coming. See you later, Matsumoto, Kiba." She declared, hopping to her feet and following the taller Kuchiki woman as they left the two lovers to themselves.

Rangiku stared after the girls before watching Kiba place the sake down on the table, stealing a quick kiss. "What happened to **you**?" She wondered at taking note of his scratches and scrapes.

Kiba blinked and smiled sheepishly.  
"Sparring match with Grimmjow." He explained with an innocent shrug; she rolled her eyes at him and watched him pour more sake into her empty cup.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He caught her extended fist in his open palm, knocking her arm to the side and leaping at her, lunging for the opening she'd momentarily given him.

She disappeared in a swift burst of _shun-po_, reappearing behind him a few yards away and flying forward, swinging a leg at his ribs.

He blocked her leg with the side of his forearm, forcing her back and ducking the second leg she'd swung out, her bare foot barely hitting the top of his head as he disappeared from sight.

She scowled, perking up when she sensed he was at her back, leaping out of the way of his oncoming fist and disappearing again.

He scanned the grassy courtyard of the Kuchiki manor for his wife's lithe body that would come sailing at him any second now.

A sharp kick to his back from behind forced him to stumble forward; he whipped his head about to see her staring at him, her shoulders heaving in the rhythm of her slightly labored breathing, her blue eyes as determined and fierce as he knew they would be.

He straightened and let a small smirk form on his lips. "You're learning." He said simply, pleased that the _Hakuda_ training he'd been giving her over the past few weeks was starting to pay off.

Kita scoffed calmly and smirked back, a teasing light flashing in her clear blue stare. "Only from the **best**." She remarked in a slightly sultry tone, knowing it derailed him ever so slightly whenever she would speak like that to divert his attention.

Byakuya scoffed inwardly as he hated it when she pulled such a teasing move, shifting into a ready stance. "Enough teasing, come." He ordered patiently as the small smirk returned to curl his lip upward.

She giggled softly. _Straight to the point as usual_, she thought, grunting and charging him at a swift pace.

He disappeared from view, making her skid to a halt and scan the area swiftly.

A swift leg caught at her ankles, knocking her legs from beneath her; she disappeared as he reappeared to stand behind where she'd stood seconds ago, reappearing and landing a kick on his shoulder from above.

He caught her leg with one arm, swinging her around and sending her flying.

She growled annoyedly and skidded into the air current, scowling down at him and his triumphant stare. "Jackass." She grumbled, planning her next move.

"Insulting your husband doesn't suit you well." He shot back, disappearing from before her eyes and making her perk up alertly.

A swift pair of arms snatched at her waist as his arms formed a vice-grip on her waist and he sent them both hurtling downward.

She closed her eyes tightly as she braced herself for the oncoming impact.

Surprisingly, though, the impact was soft, completely surprising her as her eyes flew open at finding they'd landed on the grass of the courtyard only a few feet away from the pond.

Kita stared up at the twinkling stars that were eclipsed by his head as he stared down at her, panting softly with slight beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow.

He watched her innocent surprised expression melt away into a disgruntled pout, her earlier sultry tone and the new image of her lips jutted out in a disappointed and annoyed pout making him cringe inwardly at the temptation to kiss her and wipe that pout off her beautiful face. "You're terrible." She scolded, frowning up at him.

Byakuya smiled slightly at hearing her scold him again, lifting the support his right arm gave him as he towered over her on his knees to cup her cheek. "You never said anything about fighting fairly." He defended himself innocently.

She rolled her eyes, a soft blush coloring her cheeks at his caressing of her cheek and neck, pouting again. "Whatever. You still cheated… _Bya-taichou_." She reminded, a teasing grin forming on her lips as she saw him visibly cringe at her old nickname she'd bestowed on him a little over a century ago, knowing he hated that name.

He scowled down at her as she giggled at his expense. "I most certainly _didn't_." He fired back, staring her down stubbornly as the slight flushing of his cheeks at hearing her call him by his most disliked nickname faded away from his pale face.

Kita grinned again, pleased to have derailed him single-handedly – _again_ – as she rolled her eyes a second time. "Did **too**." She said.

Byakuya scowled slightly at her childish protest, lowering his head to land a tender kiss on her unguarded neck, taking her by surprise. "Now you're just being difficult. **Again**." He said lowly, his voice a silky croon at her neck.

She blushed again and shivered at feeling his breath on her neck. "And? You've never complained about it before." She challenged, inhaling as he kissed her neck, his lips lingering a second longer on her skin.

"Only because I always found a way to make you stop _complaining_." He whispered against her throat, his hair falling in his face as he continued teasing her with lingering kisses he placed on her neck and collar bone.

Kita shivered again and groaned softly in protest, her muscles contracting so as to make her back arch upward towards him. "Byakuya," she began softly as he nosed her jawline, kissing her cheek gently.

"What is it?" He wondered, rather disgruntled that she'd made him lose his concentration, pulling back to look at her flushed face.

She blushed a third time and stared back. "Did you want to do something tomorrow? Y'know, just the two of us?" She wondered, her question garnering a confused look from her husband.

He raised a brow. "What are you getting at?" He replied.

"Rangiku told me the captains had tomorrow off, so I just wanted to ask what you wanted to do since it's our day off." She explained sheepishly.

He then remembered the memo that'd been sent out in the morning. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Well, considering the reports have been completed and sent off, I'm not entirely sure on what to do with tomorrow." He mused, reluctantly getting off her to sit up at her side and help her sit forward.

She sweatdropped. "Well, I'm glad that makes two of us. Hm… We could go to the World of the Living, just to get a change of scenery." She offered calmly, placing a finger to her chin and looking at him.

He looked at her and frowned softly. "What possessed you with that idea?" He wondered.

Kita shrugged. "We've been cooped up in the Seireitei for almost 30 years, Byakuya. Don't you think some fresh air in the Human World would be a nice change of pace?" She explained calmly, meeting his frown with patient blue eyes.

He fell silent and looked up at the starry twilight, watching the tiny lights blink down at them, seeing her looking at him with those clear sky-colored eyes of hers he found first attracted him to her that first day they'd met.

She finally tore her gaze away from keeping it on him, looking up at the thin crescent that shone gently on the quieted Seireitei.

"I suppose a small break would be nice." He said quietly, perking her ears and making her turn to see he was staring at her, a reluctant defeat shining in his gray eyes.

Kita felt her face split into a wide smile as she beamed happily. "I knew you wouldn't say no." She mused smugly.

Byakuya smirked at her smug words, shaking his head knowingly. "How can I; we're married, remember…? Kita." He perked up as she threw her arms around him, accidentally forcing him to fall back onto the ground back-first.

He grimaced slightly at the small stab of pain that blossomed from the impact his back made with the grassy surface of the courtyard, seeing her look down at him and smile gently, a concerned look flashing in her eyes as she saw him grimace. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to knock you down," she asked concernedly, beginning to get off his chest to let him up.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt so much." He replied, grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her back down to his chest, seeing her blush slightly at his sudden response to her movement.

Kita smiled again. "Good, I'm glad. I was afraid I'd have to send for Kiba to come use his healing kido on you," she said, laughing weakly.

Byakuya made a face at the idea, exhaling. "Your brother is still intolerable." He mused.

She sweatdropped and chuckled. "I know he can be kind of obnoxious sometimes – hell, I lived with him for a few centuries – but he's got a good side to him." She shrugged. "You know how he is." She said sheepishly.

He sighed and gently pulled her down to kiss her, earning a soft kiss in return before pulling back. "I just pray you never start acting like him." He declared.

Kita blinked and smiled again, fiddling with the collar of his kosode absently. "I'm pretty sure you'd do everything in your power to stop it from happening." She mused.

Byakuya nodded and held her hand in his larger one, sitting up slightly to kiss her again.

She smiled softly, holding his cheek and kissing back. "You still can't shake the other night, can you?" She wondered against his lips, the fortnight they'd spent screwing each other a pleasant memory ingrained into her mind.

He frowned softly at her pause, kissing deeply. "Of course not. Besides, **you** made the kiss deepen, if I recall." He pointed out, seeing her cheeks flush again and a pout adorn her face.

"You didn't complain _last night_," she began knowingly, perking up as he stole the rest of her retort with a warm kiss.

Kita blushed and smiled at his method of silencing her, kissing gently before pulling away to see him make a face as she bumped foreheads with him.

Byakuya sighed quietly and held her face in his hands. "Not when I'm with you." He finally remarked.

She grinned softly and pulled away to help him sit up. "Just out of curiosity, do you honestly still want me because of one passionate night?" She wondered innocently, looking at him.

He smiled inwardly at how beautiful she looked in the thin moon's light, sighing again. "Kita, I've wanted you since you first transferred to my squad. Even when I was to marry Hisana, I still found I couldn't get the thought of you being with me out of my mind." He explained, his left hand stroking her cheek gently.

She blushed again and smiled fondly at knowing this little detail he'd never told her before, holding his hand to her cheek. "Well that's comforting to know." She mused quietly, the sarcasm he figured would coat the phrase she used gone when he looked at her.

Byakuya released her cheek to run his fingers through her hair, tousling it affectionately.

Kita pouted and then laughed softly.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


	11. Heartlines2: Pale Sunlight

title ref - _"Heartlines" - Florence + the Machine/ Ceremonials (2011)_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba, and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Kita looked up from pulling her lieutenant's badge onto her left arm as a pair of blue-violet eyes looked at her from the opened courtyard door.

"Rukia? I thought you were sleeping at the barracks last night." She wondered curiously as her sister-in-law stepped inside from hanging about outside.

"I was, but Shizuka mentioned you two were going to the World of the Living and Ichigo and I wanted to tag along." Rukia explained, smiling sheepishly at squealing on the adopted teenager.

She sweatdropped and smiled, nodding. "'Course you can come. I mean, I'm sure Byakuya won't mind." She obliged.

"'Won't mind' **what**?" His familiar voice perked both of their ears as the two Kuchiki women turned – and cringed – to see the aforementioned captain standing behind Kita, a patient questioning look on his pale face.

Kita turned around to smile sheepishly at him. "Now, now, Byakuya! It's just Rukia asked me if she and Ichigo could come along, and don't get mad at me 'cuz I said they could!" She explained nervously, silently praying that he wouldn't say 'no'.

But then again, she knew Byakuya Kuchiki better than anyone in the whole of the Soul Society.

Rukia took her unintended cue and clapped her hands together pleadingly. "Please, brother? We won't bother you in the slightest!" She requested.

Byakuya glanced between the two women he held responsibility – and love – for, exhaling patiently. "You may come along, then. Bring Kurosaki if you feel you must." He obliged, inwardly grimacing at having to suffer an entire day in the Human World with the ever-boisterous Vizard captain.

Both women beamed at gaining a positive result from the normally cold and hard-headed man. "Thank you, nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed lightly.

"Oi, so when're we leaving?" The redhead Vizard wondered as he came in from waiting on the raised pathway of the courtyard, earning a sweatdrop from both Kuchiki captain-class officers of the 6th squad.

"How long were you out there?" Kita asked.

"And just _when_ did you sneak into my house?" Byakuya put in curiously, a scowl adorning his face at meeting the orange-haired man's calm gaze.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not long; getting into the house is easy when ya have a guide." He added, jibing his lieutenant/ lover in the side as she blushed humbly.

Rukia regained herself and scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "What the hell took you so long, **anyway**, dumbass?" She demanded, shooting a disgruntled glare up at him.

He scowled back at her. "Don't call me 'dumbass', _dumbass_. Ran into Grimmjow on the way here; invited 'im but he said 'no'. Geez, ya think the guy would like a change of pace for once." He explained, making a face at remembering his old rival's eloquent decline on his invite.

Both Kita and Byakuya seemed to inwardly sigh in relief at hearing that.

Taking Grimmjow to the World of the Living would be like baby-sitting, and Kita felt like taking Rukia and Ichigo with them was a taxing enough strain on their plans to spend the day together.

So far, things looked good for the day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Birds chirped lightly in the mid-morning air of little Karakura Town.

She looked at herself in the mirror a second time.

After arriving at the Urahara Shop as was advisable and proper, the 'Hat-and-Clogs' exile Urahara had supplied the four captain-class officers with "new-and-improved" _gigai_; Urahara had tweaked and tinkered with the original structure of the normal gigai he'd first made and now the "upgraded" body shells had the feature of having the borrower's zanpakuto visible to human eyes like the Vizards.

It didn't surprise her that it was only her and her sister-in-law who volunteered to try out the "new-and-improved" _gigai_; "flashing my zanpakuto around does not suit me," she remembered her husband declining.

Kita rolled up the sleeve of the mid-sleeve off-the-shoulder blue blouse before watching it fall back to its original length, making her scowl slightly; her wardrobe consisted of an off-the-shoulder blouse, dark gray jean leggings, and steel-toed black boots that laced up.

"It doesn't look so bad." She heard Rukia note aloud, making her glance to see her shorter sister-in-law examining the outfit she'd donned.

Rukia's outfit was simpler than her own; she wore a lilac longsleeve turtle-neck dress that came to her lower thighs, dark purple leggings, and knee-length gray boots with pink laces.

Kita smirked at her otherwise-girly wardrobe. "True; beats the pink on your boots." She teased gently, perking her ears.

She huffed and scowled at her. "Shut up." She grumbled, lifting her zanpakuto up from resting against the wall and slinging the strap over her shoulders so the sheathed katana hung diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip.

She chuckled and smiled gently, poking her forehead. "I was only kidding! Geez, you've been around Byakuya too long." She mused, fastening the belt on her waist and placing her zanpakuto at her back like how she normally kept it, following her as she walked out of the room.

"H-he's my brother, I can't help it!" Rukia stammered indignantly.

Kita sighed. "Yeah, you've got a point there." She said with a shrug.

Both Kuchiki women perked up as their "escorts" were waiting for them outside of the shop.

Ichigo was smirking lightly in amusement as Yoruichi – in cat form – was busy asking Byakuya something; he seemed to be doing his best to not let the indignant rosiness on his cheeks look so obvious as she mentioned something about how hot-headed he was as a child.

"Yoruichi-san! It's good to see you again." Kita spoke up lightly, making the black cat and her husband look to see they were ready to leave, walking forward to greet the exiled "Goddess of Flash".

The cat smiled lightly back, oblivious to the slightly flustered nobleman's silent gratitude for his wife's intrusion. "Kita, it's been awhile. How've you been; married life treating you well, I'd suppose?" Yoruichi asked calmly.

Kita shrugged and smiled again. "I've been alright and yeah, pretty well." She replied, flashing a smile up at her husband who returned the brief smile.

"That's good! It makes me grateful to know you've kept this kid happy all these years." The cat said, tapping his leg with her tail absently.

Byakuya cleared his throat as Ichigo chuckled behind him, cutting his head to the side. "Yes, are you two finally ready to go, then?" He wondered, looking at his two charges almost as if he wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Kita blinked and nodded, looking to their two companions. "Yeah, let's go. See you later, Kisuke-san, Yoruichi." She smiled lightly.

Byakuya dragged her away by the wrist without so much as a glance back, Ichigo and Rukia following their lead down the mid-morning street.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


	12. Heartlines3: Gotta Fight Today

title ref(s): _"Heartlines" - Florence + the Machine/ Ceremonials (2011) | "Hero" - Skillet/ Awake (2009)_

note: there's a fight scene included in this chapter so bear with me b/c i haven't had to write a fight scene in a while and i'm sort of rusty at doing it again. thanks! ^^

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The clear blue sky seemed peaceful, even in the World of the Living.

A sound like a zipper opening faintly sounded as a black jagged line cut through the middle of the blue heavens, slowly tearing open to reveal a mouth-like opening that showed black nothingness inside the opening.

"So this's that rinky-dink town Karakura, huh?" A snide female voice breached the quiet entrance the _garganta _had given her and her companion.

"Stow it, will you? We're not here to complain." A teenage boy's cool voice silenced her.

The girl huffed. "Yeah, yeah! Let's just go and do as the old bird told us!" She snapped.

The pair of invaders disappeared in a buzz of _sonido_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wah he's so **hot**!"

"_Kami_, look at that _ass_!"

She glanced at the few college girls walking past them, two or three of – that didn't have their cell phone in their ear – them ogling at her handsome companion.

He kept his usually stoic closed-eye expression masking his pale face, doing his best to ignore his jealous wife walking at his side.

Kita huffed and wrapped her arm around his elbow, earning stony glares from his on-looking admirers.

Byakuya opened an eye to see her cheek pressed to his upper arm and smirked inwardly at her antics, shaking his head.

_Must she? _He silently demanded of the skies overhead, dismissing it a few seconds later as he let her fingers squeeze down slightly on his arm.

He had to admit one thing about her that he most likely would never voice: even if she spoke out of turn or spoke her mind, he still loved her just as much as he'd always loved her since that first day when they met as children.

After going through hell and back, it dawned on him that he needed her just as much as she needed him for strength and companionship.

A strange _reiatsu _stole past them, halting both Kuchiki captain and lieutenant.

"Well, ain't this quaint! Two mushy-shit-faced lovers strollin' down the street. Or should I say…"

A girl stood in the air above them, her fists at her hips.  
She was petite, looked to be about 14, with flaming red hair framing her round face as it danced in the small breeze at her back; she wore a white-with-black-trim mini dress and sleeves cut off at her elbows, and thigh-high black boots.

The number '12' was tattooed in black on the side of her right arm.  
_  
An Arrancar_? Kita wondered in shock.

"Soul Reapers?" The girl drawled, reaching behind her to draw her zanpakuto from being sheathed at her back, sunlight glinting off the silver of her blade as she lowered it to her side.  
She flashed a wide grin and disappeared in a short buzz of _sonido._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A metallic '_klang_' rang out in the air as Kita winced from the noise being so close to her ears and stared over her shoulder to see who'd blocked the sneak attack.

"B-Byakuya!" She declared in awe as he withstood the girl's blow, small sparks flying from the grinding pressure she gave off onto his zanpakuto's blade.

He clenched his jaw and glared coldly at the girl Arrancar, shoving hard and knocking her back, baring his zanpakuto defensively as Kita drew her own, gripping it in both hands. "What do you want with us?" He demanded sharply of the Arrancar as she gained her footing and stood ten yards away from the two.

The girl huffed and leveled her katana at his chest, smirking.  
"Whoa, I never thought I'd see someone as hot as you! Yer not bad at fighting either, Soul Reaper." She taunted lightly.

He ignored her comment.  
"I see beating the answer out of you is apparently inevitable." He mused coldly, disappearing from infront of her.

The girl perked up slightly before she caught his blow from striking, disengaging their blades and swinging her own at his arm, grazing his left shoulder.

"Hado 73: **Soren Sokatsui**!"

A large jet of blue energy flew at the girl as he dodged the attack and reappeared at her side as the girl was sent flying.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he glanced at his torn sleeve, frowning slightly.  
He nodded. "It's just a scratch." He said calmly.

She smirked and shook her head. "Such a stubborn man." She sighed.

The girl flew at Kita, being met with her zanpakuto as their blades clashed, sending sparks flying.  
"So ya didn't forget about me, then! Good." Kita smirked challengingly.  
The girl Arrancar snorted. "Not with that sneak attack you pulled, ya old bitch." She snarled.

She scowled before her face turned serene and she released her zanpakuto's hilt of one hand to aim her right index finger at the girl's belly from below.  
"Complaining muchly? Hado 4: _Byakurai._" She chanted coolly, surprising the girl as a thin hole appeared in her belly where the spell had hit, blood dripping down and staining her white dress.  
"One more thing." She added lightly as the girl stared up at her in revulsion and surprise, a sweet smile on her lips.

Her head smashed into the Arrancar's, sending her flying back as her own head spun slightly from the head-butt.

"Ya screw with my husband, your ass is mine." Kita finished coldly, katana in hand as she watched the girl regain herself again.

"Owww… Geez, ya old fuck! **Hag**! H-How dare you!" The girl growled, rubbing the darkened bruise on her forehead gingerly.

Kita disappeared; a hand caught the girl's throat and held onto it as she slammed her into a wall, creating a small crater as the girl spluttered and gagged, spouting curses at the woman.  
Her grip tightened slightly, squeezing ever so slightly on her windpipe.

"Now, **talk**. What in the hell are you doing here? The Arrancars of _Las Noches_ were wiped out ten years ago, and yet here you stand. And I wanna know why. You give me any kind of bullshit and I won't hesitate to rip your throat out. Got it?" She threatened lowly, her _reiatsu_ rising slightly with her threatening words, making the girl flinch slightly.

She managed a nod; Kita lessened her grip minutely.

"L-Lady Harribel! S-She sent us to destroy you, you two and those other Soul Reapers that're here in this crappy place. She and Lord Maurgrymm are the ones who sent us here!"

Byakuya and Kita shared a look before Kita turned to glare at the girl. "Harribel? She was believed to have died, in the Winter War 25 years ago." Byakuya declared frostily.

The girl smirked darkly as she aimed a knee at Kita's stomach. "Ya thought wrong."

Her kneecap collided with Kita's belly; a loud curse escaped the lieutenant as she released the Arrancar and flew back, landing on the ground.

The Arrancar snatched her discarded katana, flying at the disarmed Soul Reaper.

Byakuya blocked her from striking, shoving her away as Kita regained herself and scrambled to her feet, lifting her katana from the ground as Byakuya stood infront of her.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.  
She nodded. "Yeah. Just kind of pissed off." She grumbled, glaring at the girl. "Byakuya, if what that girl said is true, you need to find Rukia and Ichigo. No telling how many more of these Arrancar came through the _garganta_." She declared quietly, perking his ears.

Byakuya looked at her. "Will you be all right without me?" He asked, mostly concerned and partially teasing.

Kita smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "I think I can manage." She offered calmly.  
He nodded and placed a hand on hers, squeezing. "Don't get killed; that's an order." He commanded.  
She smirked again and nodded. "Hai, Taichou. Now get going." She replied gently, smiling.

He smiled back and disappeared in a whisper of _shun-po_, leaving her to face the girl Arrancar.

Kita rotated her shoulders absently, looking at the girl.  
"So, now that we get to play one-on-one, tell me your name." She requested coolly.

The Arrancar scoffed. "Terra Avarielde, fraccione to Lord Heineschtein! What's yours, old lady?" She introduced, smirking.

She disappeared, her katana clashing with hers and sending her back. "Kita Kuchiki, Lieutenant of 6th Squad." She returned the introduction coldly, rearing back and baring her zanpakuto.

Terra clucked her tongue annoyedly as she shoved the Soul Reaper back, leaping into the air and firing a round of _bala_ at her.  
Kita dodged each and every throw, disappearing and reappearing mere yards away from her enemy, zanpakuto swinging at her belly.  
She blocked her attack and grunted, throwing her away.

The series of striking-and-blocking blows continued for another few minutes before Kita flew back, bouncing onto the balls of her feet and skidding into the air current, glaring at the girl as she panted slightly.  
_  
This Arrancar, she's not half bad. S' a shame she's working for the Espada_, she thought.

"What's wrong, Soul Reaper? Distracted by my legit skills?" The girl sneered, steering her from her thoughts and back to the battle.  
She snorted and then laughed darkly, feeling her own _reiatsu _fluctuate slowly into her arms, powering up her zanpakuto as it still maintained its simple form of a normal katana. "'Legit skills', huh? Don't make me laugh, brat."

Her left foot connected with the Arrancar's gut, kicking her hard as she threw her into a building back-first as the girl crashed into the wall.

"I wasn't promoted to lieutenant for no damn apparent reason. Rip, _Kuro Yaibira_." She commanded softly, her zanpakuto transforming into the shape of a cleaver-like blade with a narrow tip, the sunlight glinting off the silver of her shikai's blade.

Terra snarled as she flew at her mere seconds after she'd released her zanpakuto, being blocked with the cleaver's front side.  
Kita threw her back again, swinging her zanpakuto after her as the blade extended on a long chain and tore into the Arrancar's shoulder.

The girl skidded into the air as blood dripped down the front of her dress and down her arm, staining the black tattoo on her arm with thin rivulets of crimson, panting slightly from being struck by a lieutenant's blade; the shock that slowly washed over her at having her tough _hierro _ripped into was still overwhelming her brain.

The shock was replaced with fury as the Arrancar drew her zanpakuto, lifting it in one hand.  
"Ya ain't seen nothing yet, Soul Reaper!" She stabbed her stomach directly in the middle; Kita perked up slightly, keeping her grip on Kuro Yaibira held tight as she watched.

"Bloom, _Terreo Fuego_!" She screamed as the blade shot through her back as she gasped back a groan of pain before a plume of white smoke consumed her.

She kept her stance, a frown adorning her brow as she clenched the hilt reflexively in her left hand.

The smoke cleared finally, showing the Arrancar's _resurreccion_.

Her all-white-and-black outfit had been taken over by the dark red vines that covered her arms and legs, framing where her small breasts were and down the sides of her body to meet up with the vines covering her legs from the thigh down.  
A dark red and brown half-masque adorned the right side of her face as she scoffed and grinned at the frowning Soul Reaper before her.  
"Geez if I wanted to see such a **bored **expression I woulda fought your boyfriend instead! At least there's something to look at." Terra laughed, grinning again at relishing the thought of spilling the handsome Soul Reaper's blood.

Kita loosened the blade, twirling the chain in her right hand's grip as the blade spun in the air absently, her _reiatsu _flowing faster as she continued to spin the cleaver. "I'm not bored. Just… unimpressed. I coulda thought of a better looking outfit in my damn sleep." She swung the chain in her hand again, tossing it effortlessly at the Arrancar.

Terra disappeared in a short buzz of _sonido_, reappearing at her back as she swung the pointed heel of her boot at the Soul Reaper's open back.  
Kita dodged it, reappearing a few yards away and digging her heels into the air current, glaring at her now.

"I see you're not just talk! Didn't figure bein' a lieutenant meant ya were such a damn twinkle-toed bitch." She jeered coolly as she struck out, delivering a sharp kick to her stomach and sending her skipping back.

She skidded into the air current, scowling at her. _Resurreccion, huh? Guess I'm gonna have to go all out too, then_. She thought, extending the blade again and swinging it by the chain gripped in her right hand. "You wanna play hard-ball huh? Well that's fine with me. **Bankai**." She commanded, her _reiatsu_ fluctuating wildly around her, the pale blue light changing from its normal color to a bright purple hue.  
"Huh?" The Arrancar gasped in surprise when the wildly fluctuating _reiatsu _calmed and settled around the lieutenant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kita stood before her, a long black and red scythe held in her left hand; her shihakusho had undergone some changes, her hakama being replaced with a short black skirt lined with white fur and a slit at the thigh, her sleeves ripped and replaced with a fur-lined bolero, silver bindings wrapped around the fur, the fur lining the top part of the collar of her changed uniform.

She lifted the scythe and leaned it against her shoulder absently. "_Sabikitta Kuro Yaibira_." She spoke frostily, glaring at the Arrancar.

Terra glowered at her, her own _reiatsu _fluctuating around her as she snarled and flew forward at her opponent.

Kita watched her move forward before she swung the scythe in a short arc before her. "First Howl, **Okami Enshoku**." She ordered sharply; four flaming red fireballs flew at the Arrancar, forming into four flame wolves as they howled and yipped, lunging at her.

The Arrancar girl skidded to a halt, ducking and dodging three out of four of the wolf-sprites, the fourth sailing at her and snarling as its hot fangs sank into her left arm; the girl screamed in pain as the flames engulfed her limb and burned through her tough _hierro_, blood dripping from the wound as the wolf-sprite faded into the air.

"_**Y-You BITCH**_!" She roared, speeding forward at the Soul Reaper.

She closed her eyes indifferently, mirroring her husband for a second.

"Second Howl, _Tsukijiei_." She declared; a bright red barrier rose up to block the Arrancar from striking, thin red bolts of electricity shocking her and throwing her away.

Kita watched coolly as the Arrancar stood upright, her hair falling limply around her shoulders as she panted from sustaining the impact of her offensive barrier, glaring coldly at the woman.

Terra's _reiatsu _flared wildly around her then, perking her up slightly; the girl's grimace transformed into a grin as she swung her leg out, sending a flaming rock forward at Kita.

"Bakudo 81: _Danku_." She chanted swiftly, a large pale barrier blocking the attack as the rock fell down to the earth below, melting into dying embers.  
She scowled slightly as the barrier faded. "I was wondering when you would attack me." She declared coldly, swinging the scythe in hand as she flew forward, swinging the large blade at the girl, missing her head by a few centimeters as she dodged in time.

Terra swung a leg out, tripping her and sending her flying down.

Kita flipped in the air, bouncing onto her feet and glaring at the girl as she charged her; she raised her scythe. "Third Howl… **Korosutsuki Kuro**!" She commanded before a wide red and black beam sailed at the girl.  
She widened her eyes in surprise as the attack crashed with her, a strangled cry of pain escaping her as she sailed into the sky.

She hopped higher into the air, gripping her scythe in hand as she glared at the girl trying to regain herself.

The wind whipped gently at her hair; she honed in briefly to her fellow comrades' _reiatsu_ and felt a relieved smile form on her lips as she noted they were still in one piece.  
_  
I guess the other Arrancar weren't so tough_, she mused.

Five flaming rocks were propelled forward at the musing Soul Reaper; she perked up in time, casting the _Tsukijiei _attack again as the red barrier destroyed the rocks, watching them melt away and fall downward to the ground below them with a slight sigh of relief.

A sound like glass shattering perked her ears as she felt a white-hot pain blossom in her chest; she widened her eyes, staring up at the Arrancar girl's triumphant grin as her left fist stabbed into Kita's right lung.

"**B-brat**!" She snarled, her hand gripping the scythe swinging the blade at her; she released her chest and flew back to dodge the scythe's curved blade, making Kita stagger slightly.

She coughed a dry cough and spat out a wad of blood, widening her eyes slightly before she heard the girl laughing in triumph.

She glared up at her, finding it difficult to breathe, let alone being able to voice an order or incantation aloud.

Terra grinned again and flew at her to finish the job, throwing ten flaming rocks down at the injured Soul Reaper.

Her _reiatsu _started fluctuating again, giving her enough strength to lift both hands up at the charging girl, silently chanting an incantation for an attack she knew was impossible for a lieutenant to master at such an age.

"Hado 88: **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**." She growled, digging her feet into the air current as the wide blue beam blasted forward at the oncoming enemy.

Her triumphant grin fell from her face as the beam consumed her in a brilliant display of blue fire, destroying her _hierro_ and shattering the shell her _resurreccion _had created.

Kita watched her young opponent fall to the earth below, smoke following her wake as she noted the girl had lost her _resurreccion_– along with the victory – as she fell; she descended down after her at a calmer drop, her zanpakuto transforming back into an average katana.

Terra's vision was blurred as her body started to disintegrate into _reishi_when she dropped down onto the ground mere yards away from her felled enemy, her eyes flying over to the woman who stood in the distance and watched her die.

Her eyes closed as she gave up her body to her fate, the remainder of her smaller form disintegrating as the _reishi _particles rose up into the air.

She gripped the hilt of her katana, coughing again and spitting out a larger wad of blood, widening her eyes slightly as her legs began to feel weak and she slightly loosened her grip on the hilt.

A larger hand grabbed hers, folding over her weakening grip and keeping her hands to the hilt; she stared up at his familiar gray eyes, feeling a tired smirk curl her lip.

"Hey."

He pulled her hands from the katana, placing it at his side as he kneeled to pick her up when she fell forward, cradling her to his chest.  
She trembled slightly, clutching at his captain's robe and opening her eyes partly as he sheathed her zanpakuto, hoisting her into his arms as he carried her away.

"T-Taichou," she croaked, perking his ears.

He looked down at her and grimaced at seeing a slight smudge of blood on her lower lip and chin, squeezing her shoulder gently.  
"Don't talk too much, you're coughing up blood." He scolded quietly, his gray eyes tightening briefly.

She nodded slightly and pressed her cheek to his chest, closing her eyes and letting the unconscious darkness envelop her.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


	13. Heartlines4: I Will Hold On Hope

title ref - _"Heartlines" - Florence + the Machine/ Ceremonials (2011)/ "The Cave" - Mumford & Sons/ Sigh No More (2010)_

disclaimer! **the Bleach crew belong to Tite Kubo; Kita, Kiba and Shizuka are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

Birds chirped lightly in the mid-morning day.

She opened her eyes partly, squinting and seeing she was in the 4th squad's hospital ward.  
She sat up steadily, wincing at the dull throb of a fading pain in her chest as she leaned back slightly into the pillows, looking out the window to see it was a clear day outside.

She smiled slightly, looking down to see her hands were bandaged from the palm to the lower part of her wrists, making a face.

"Didn't think that _Hado_ took so much of a toll," she muttered.

"It shouldn't have, but considering you used it at the last minute, it did." A voice declared, making her jump before she looked to see her visitor.

Byakuya sat in the chair next to the door, seeming to have awoken from a nap as he stared back at her.  
Kita felt a smile slowly spread across her face. "Byakuya." She declared lightly.

He returned the smile, elated to see her happy again as he straightened from his chair to move closer to her and sit down next to her in the chair, lifting a hand to stroke her hair. "It's good to see you're still optimistic." He mused.  
She kept the smile on her face as she held his hand to her cheek, the irony of her current situation dawning on her and making her chuckle.

He lifted a brow. "What's so funny?" He wondered curiously.

She rubbed behind her neck. "25 years ago it was me visiting you in the hospital, and now it's vice-versa. Ironic, right?" She replied.

He smirked and tucked a few strands of hair from her face. "Very."

Kita sighed quietly and glanced at the closed door of her room. "Where're the others?" She asked him.  
"Kurosaki and Rukia are waiting in the hallway; Kiba's there, too, along with Shizuka and Matsumoto." Byakuya answered, remembering the aforementioned Vizard being worried over his wife, his brother-in-law even moreso worried as he remembered him reluctantly leaving her room a few hours ago to wait outside with the others.

She perked up slightly and smirked, shaking her head. "Didn't figure Kiba brought Shizuka with him." She muttered.  
He nodded. "He said she wanted to see you." He replied.

She smiled, glancing out the window. _Guess she's not such a bad kid, after all_, she thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She skidded into the training hall's wooden floor, blocking her adversary from landing a direct hit.

He felt a wry smirk form on his mouth. "Not gettin' tired yet are you?" He wondered.  
She grunted softly and pushed back, her left foot landing a kick in his chest as she sent him down to the floor, the wooden sword flying from his hand.

The Vizard captain groaned slightly at falling backward, perking up when the lieutenant crouched down at his side, a triumphant smile on her lips.  
"I'm actually doing well for today," she mused lightly, shifting from a crouch to plop down onto the floor, her legs folded to her chest as she watched him sit up slightly.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head gingerly, making a face. "Ya cheated, on that last move." He pointed out around a grimace.

Kita pursed her lips and shoved on his chest, knocking him back down. "Did not." She remarked.

"Did too, ya liar." He retorted after making an '_oof_' sound at being knocked back down onto the floor.

She scowled as a knot formed over her right temple. "**Did not**!" She barked, narrowing her eyes.

"**Did too**!" He returned just as stubbornly.

"**What** in the _**fuck**_ are you two arguin' over? _Geez_, yer disturbing the damn neighbors!" A familiar growl interrupted the volley of childish denial, making both comrades look up to see Grimmjow scowling slightly at them, his fists in his pockets and an annoyed look crossing his face.

Ichigo was the first to look away and huff, sitting up slightly. "Piss off, _fur-ball_. Just 'cuz ya got a damn hangover doesn't mean ya gotta be so damn rude." He shot back.

Grimmjow glared at him as a knot formed on his left temple, a grimace curling his lip into an annoyed snarl. "Yeah well not all of us fucked our lieutenants to get **OVER **the fuckin' hangover, Kurosaki." He growled irritably.

His face colored slightly in brief embarrassment before he scowled at his old rival. "That's 'cuz yer such a _dickwad_ ya can't get **laid**." He returned.

The knot looked ready to pop. "_**What'd you say**_?" Grimmjow demanded sharply.

"**Ya heard me, damn it**!" Ichigo fired back.

Kita sat between the two old rivals and made a face, sighing patiently.  
"I knew it was a bad idea for ya to have been practicing with me, Ichi-nii…" She muttered.

"_What on earth is all the commotion for_?" A low voice cut in coldly, stilling the slowly-escalating argument and making all three look to see who'd spoken up.

Byakuya scowled at the trio, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked from Ichigo to Kita to Grimmjow.

"_Good Morning_, _Kuchiki-Taichou sir!_"  
The few men inside the training hall perked up and bowed lowly before their captain, earning a sweatdrop from Kita as she briefly thanked the gods that she wasn't as pitiful-looking as the lower ranked members of her squad now that she was a lieutenant.

He waved them away, turning to his fellow comrades.  
"Kurosaki, it's… nice, to see you skulking around my barracks again as well as disturbing the peace." He added, his brow contorted into a slight frown at seeing his wife had invited the aforementioned captain over for training practice, or "physical therapy" as his brother-in-law had called it, after her release from the 4th squad's hospital a week ago.

Ichigo made a face, sweatdropping. "Good mornin' to ya too, Byakuya." He returned sorely, sitting up and holding onto his knees to keep himself sitting forward.

Kita rolled her eyes again and rose to her feet, dusting her hakama off.  
"Did you ever get around to finishing that report?" She asked him curiously.  
Byakuya nodded. "I just finished it, earlier; though **you** still need to work on yours." He declared, nudging her with his elbow.  
She smirked slightly and ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Yeah, I know." She agreed, looking away absently.

Two Hell Butterflies flew gracefully into the training hall, landing on Ichigo and Byakuya's outstretched hands, their wings flapping silently once landing.

"_All captains and lieutenants report to the 1__st__ squad barracks to meet at once_." The messengers reported before rising into the air and fleeing from the training hall.  
Ichigo hopped to his feet as Byakuya nodded to Kita and the trio flash-stepped to the 1st squad barracks.

* * *

_**review please! thanks~ 8D**_


End file.
